The Stone of Endless Power
by HebeCelia
Summary: Bella's life had turned upside-down when she received the news of her parents arrest. Draco was her only comfort.  This is not a Twilight crossover; I just like the name Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I have published. I have used the name Bella. It is NOT a crossover story with Twilight, I just like the name! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The ceiling was a pasty yellow that August morning. The clouds were out of sight and the atmosphere screamed depression. It was no wonder that the letter would arrive then. I was sitting with my roommates on the Slytherin table, when a large tawny owl glided down to where I was eating, with a royal blue letter between its majestic beak. The bird looked bored and snooty as I paid it and it flew away without a backwards glance. My confusion and anxiousness at receiving a Ministry letter was betrayed by my shaking hands as I fumbled to open the seal. Meanwhile, the rest of the student body who had singled out the blue letter as one from the Ministry, was staring at me in curiosity. When I finally got the contrasting red seal open and read the letter, I dropped it in horror. What was written inside the letter was not something I ever wanted to be told.

My parents had been arrested for following the Dark Lord and were in Azkaban prison awaiting a trial. The letters formality and bluntness made me feel like another worthless human being forced to accept this news at gun-point. The woman who wrote is sounded bored at the repetitiveness of having to write another apology letter to an immediate family member of a prisoner. I read the letter again and took in the unwanted information. It finally hit me that my beloved parents were not coming back. They were guilty and there was no way that they would get out of Azkaban Prison.

I dropped my fork immediately on the silver plate, causing a loud crash to echo around the vastness of the hall. I stood abruptly causing the bench to screech across the marble floor and strode out of the hall, feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes burning into my back. I shook with sorrow. When I finally got away from the stares, I mindlessly traipsed through the corridors, going round in endless circles. I returned to Slytherin somehow and sat, back strait, on the green sofa. My heart was breaking and I couldn't bring myself to cry. My eyes were wide open and staring at the flickering fire, mesmerised. I was transfixed by the flames and was oblivious to the portrait hole opening and allowing someone to enter the common room. It was only when the sofa moved and someone sat down next to me that I awoke from my hypnotised state.

"Bella?" The voice seemed kind and I slowly looked at the person that it belonged to. He had big eyes that told stories of danger. His hair was white blond as the moon and his smile was inviting.

"Draco." I acknowledged him and went back to staring half-heartedly at the mesmerising fire.

He just sat there and waited for me to speak. It took a long time, but finally I turned back to him.

"My parents are in Azkaban." And I finally opened the bursting flood barrier to my tears and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck. He wrapped his strong arms around me like a cage and I melted into their familiar comfort. My parents may be gone but Draco would always be there for me. I cried tears of sorrow out of my body and allowed myself to be lead to bed. I gratefully lay down on the comfortable mattress and Draco pulled the duvet over my body. He stayed with me until my red, swollen eyes had closed. He returned to his dorm and vowed to make me feel better, whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and tell me if I have made any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It had been a week since I had received the news. I was recovering well under Draco's constant uplifting spirits; I had even written a letter to my parents in Azkaban explaining that I was coping well with their arrest and that I was going to spend the holidays with Draco at Malfoy Manor. I knew that this would please them because they had always adored my boyfriend. He had changed from the spoilt brat that he had once been into the man I loved.

I had seen the change and become friends with him immediately. We had started to go out when Draco had given me an ever-blooming red rose, that, when it bloomed for the first time, had a small piece of parchment inside, asking me to go out with him. The romantic spontaneity of his question forced my suppressed feelings to show themselves and I responded by kissing him the very next morning underneath the bows of a willow tree next to the lake.

The lead up to the Christmas holiday was filled with cold outings to Hogsmeade and hot butterbeer making steamy patterns in the freezing air. Draco and I held hands through the atmospheric season and made our way to the Shrieking Shack. No one ever went there for fear of the creature living in the shack, but Draco and I liked the privacy and welcomed the time alone. We talked of Christmas and planned what to do during the holidays. Our moments were so carefree and nothing seemed to darken our thoughts.

We were in most of the same classes at school around that time, but our schedule was changing after Christmas break and we were being unintentionally split up. I recognised that I would have to get along without Draco always beside me, but the problem was that I didn't really know anyone else in my class. I was recognised as different by the other Slytherins because I wasn't the normal stereotype; I was caring and tried my best to make friends outside the pure-blood spoilt stench of Slytherin. Draco was the only other decent person in my house. He was my only comfort in the dreary hours spent under the lake, watching water dripping off the stone cold walls.

To comfort me, Draco had asked for a list of my new classmates. There was a mixture of all the houses and none of the names seemed to stand out as particularly trustworthy people; all except Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley. Draco knew they were worshipped throughout the school and highly respected. However, it took a lot of courage to go up to them and ask for our help; he had spent most of his Hogwarts life tormenting them almost beyond what was humanly possible.

He decided to talk to them on a Friday afternoon when they were most happy at the prospect of the week almost being over. I insisted on going with him seeing as it was me he was going to ask about.

"Draco, I'm not letting you go alone!" I shook my head and my straw blonde hair reflected the sunlight as I moved. He sighed but nodded. I wrapped my arm around his and we started to walk towards the retreating figures of the four people.

"Hey! Potter?" Draco called and the tall, black-haired boy with the round glasses turned to where Draco and I were standing. When he saw that it was Draco Malfoy who had called his name, he looked suspicious. One of the girls, the one with the straight ginger hair, whispered something to him quickly. I felt Draco stiffen as he started to panic. I relaxed my grip on his arm and moved my hand down to reach his hand. I squeezed it.

"Relax Draco." I whispered.

We caught up with my future classmates and Draco froze. I looked at him expectantly, but he was completely embarrassed to be talking to the person who he classed as twice the man he was. I knew that he was in awe of them, but they could never have told by the way he treated them.

"Hi. My name's Bella Greengrass. I don't think we've ever been properly introduced." I reached out my hand to each of them and shook them firmly. My smile was blinding, as usual, and I tried to buy Draco some time to pull himself together. Thankfully his frozen period didn't last long. However, as I predicted, Harry and Ron were transfixed by my blinding smile. I'm not a vain person, but I know that I have a smile that could shine in the darkest of hearts. Draco tells me that it can get me out of any kind of trouble.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry finally stuttered as he tried to find his words again. Ginny nudged him in the ribs and I giggled quietly. "I'm Harry, this is Ron, Ginny and Hermione. It's nice to meet you." He repeated.

"It's nice to meet you to." I smiled again and Harry took it like a blow and he visibly stepped back. I turned to Draco who had thawed the fright off his body. He was practically immune to my smile, but sometimes I can stop him in his tracks when I feel particularly cruel. "I think Draco has a tiny favour to ask of you four."

I stepped back slightly and reduced my smile to a mild beam so Draco had the floor.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger. I know that I've been beyond horrible to you for the last six years and I don't deserve any type of forgiveness, but please accept my apology. I have no excuses for my bad behaviour." I squeezed his shaking hand because I knew how hard it was for Draco to go out of his way to apologise to anyone. "But, if you can find any speck of forgiveness, please can you do me a favour?"

They all looked completely taken aback. Ron had his mouth open in an unattractive manor, Hermione was just staring at him as if going over everything her had done to her over the years and deciding whether to forgive him, and Harry and Ginny were smiling and nodding their heads vigorously.

"Of course we forgive you!" Harry said and gripped his shoulder in a manly way. Draco hesitated but smiled back.

After Ron and Hermione had given their consent to forgive Draco, we all walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall discussing the favour Draco had asked.

"So Bella doesn't have anyone in her class next term that she knows, and I saw that you all, separately, seem to be in at least one of them, so I was wondering if you could look after her?" Draco pleaded.

"Of course we would! I speak for the entire group when I say that we would be happy to hang out with her!" Ginny said and wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." I hugged all of them, making sure to smile widely at the same time.

We were about to enter the Great Hall when I suddenly, on the spur of the moment, grabbed Ginny by the arm and took her over to a nook where I could talk to her privately.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the boys and Hermione entered the Great Hall without us.

"It's Draco. I know that you may think of him as a spoilt little rich boy who has no conscience but he really has changed. The only reason he came to ask you this favour was because he trusts you completely and holds you all in the utmost respect. He was terrified to talk to you because he was scared you would reject him. Please don't jump to conclusions that he is playing you because he's not." I spoke quietly and quickly, making sure no one could have overheard.

"It's okay Bella. We realise that no person like the old Malfoy could ever have landed himself with an amazing girlfriend like you." She hugged me and I smiled, feeling like laughing with happiness.

Just before we made our way into the Great Hall, it was Ginny's turn to stop me.

"What are you and Draco doing next weekend?"

"Well, we were going to go into Hogsmeade..." I trailed off leaving room for her to improve our plans.

"Do you want to meet up there?"

"I'd love to!"

She frowned. "How are we going to get the boys to come along?"

"Oh I have my ways..." I winked at her and linked my arm through hers. We giggled and walked into the Great Hall.

The amount of stares we got from people was uncountable. I tightened my grip on her arm and gasped as I could see almost everyone in the halls' whites of their eyes. It was petrifying. Everyone was wondering why Ginny Weasley, one of the most popular girls in school, was arm-in-arm with Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Thankfully they turned away when Ginny hugged me and started to walk to the Gryffindor table. We turned to watch her disappear into the sea of red and I returned to the Slytherin table to join Draco.

"What was that all about?" He turned to me and asked.

"Nothing; I was just organizing to meet up with Ginny and Harry this weekend at Hogsmeade."

Draco jumped up in horror. "No!" he exclaimed at the exact time Harry jumped up and shouted "What?"

They turned to look into each other's red, angry faces in horror, when it dawned on them that they had just received the same news. I slowly pulled Draco back down to the bench and shared an amused smile with Ginny.

"Come on Draco; it would be a really great way to get to know them!" I encouraged.

"But... but... Potter!" He stuttered.

"Don't worry! It will all turn out fine!" I kissed his cheek and he slowly started to melt from his outraged state.

"Fine; but you better be right!" And he bent to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Ugh! Would you two please stop it!" A male voice said from beside me and I answered without looking at him.

"Hey Blaise. No." And carried on kissing Draco.

So, as usual, Blaise he came round and broke us up by sitting right in the middle of us.

"Oh for God's sake!" I huffed and moved another inch to the left.

"Thank you." Blaise said, satisfied. "Now I can eat my steak in peace." And began cutting into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Thank you so much for everyone who has read my story! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Three weeks before the Christmas holidays, the same week that I met Harry and his gang, Professor McGonagall announced that we would be having a Yule ball in celebration of everyone who had decided to return to Hogwarts that year; the students who had been in their seventh year when Voldemort had tried to take over had been invited back to finish their studies. Most of them had returned. The professors decided that they would make this year special in every way they could.

I was walking towards Slytherin after a very tiring morning of potions, when I felt a heavy burden being lifted off my shoulders; Draco had caught up with me and relieved me of my bag-carrying duties.

"Hey." I wrapped my arm around Draco's waist and he kissed my head.

"So, McGonagall announced that there was going to be a Ball next week." Draco started uncertainly.

"Yeh, I heard. I'm really excited." I had always loved the long dresses and the dancing. I was travelling into a fantasy world of handsome masked figures when Draco woke me from my dream.

"Will you go with me?

"No, I'll go with the other boyfriend I have," Sarcasm dripped playfully from my voice. "Of course I will Draco."

I was excited, literally describing to Draco all of the details that I loved, until I remembered the dresses. "Oh no... Draco I don't think I can. I don't have anything to wear, nothing nice enough, anyway."

"None of the others do either. They're opening a shop in Hogsmeade just for this. My dress robes don't fit anymore, so I need some too. It'll be alright."

We walked into the Slytherin common room to find it bustling with talk about the ball.

"It seems that we're not the only people talking about the ball..." I looked around the room at all of the excited faces of the girls and the embarrassed faces of the boys.

"Draco!" A voice called him over to the corner where Blaise Zabini was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. "Mate, we need your help." The two tubs of lard nodded their heads to his plead. "We don't have any dates to this ball and I am _not _going with Millicent Bulstrode."

I laughed and they all turned round to look at me. They had flushed red faces and murderous looks on their faces. Except Draco, who looked like he wanted to laugh with me.

"Who do you like?" I asked kindly, facing Blaise and trying to get their attention off my laughing.

"Well..." Blaise looked uneasy and turned to see if anyone was listening. "Jade Angela; she's in Gryffindor."

We were all silent at the thought of Blaise Zabini liking a Gryffindor.

"Don't give me that look! We talked the other day before Care of Magical Creatures and she's really nice!"

"Okay... I'm just going to say it." Draco burst out. "You like a Gryffindor!" And he almost fell over laughing.

"Okay, laugh as much as you want." He huffed and crossed his arms as the other three boys laughed at him.

I walked over to him and sat down on the plush green sofa next to him.

"Jade's in our year, isn't she?" I asked, without making him feel embarrassed.

"Yeh. She is amazing. She wants to study animals when she's older." Blaise smiled to himself and I took his hand.

"If you really like her, Blaise, do something romantic to tell her." I then clapped my hands in excitement as I thought of an amazing plan. "I know! You should charm a miniature animal for her, like a bedside elephant, or something. Go ask McGonagall for help."

"Bella, that's brilliant! I'm going to start researching now!" He jumped up and was about to hug me, when he remembered he was a tough Slytherin and shook his head quickly.

I laughed to myself and walked over to where Draco was. He seemed to be giving them some intense advice and I tried not to eavesdrop. However, I think he said something along the lines of, "Ask anyone and hope you get lucky." I sniggered because it seemed fitting for Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally, Draco got away from the crowds of people milling around in the common room, hoping to be asked to the Ball.

"Hey." He kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled into it. It was comforting to know that I didn't have to wait to be asked by someone.

"Do you want to go to the library... get away from all this noise?" He asked, already picking up his school bag and heading towards the portrait hole.

"Sure." I grabbed my bag and ran after his outstretched hand.

We made our way to the library where Madame Pince was stamping books with a surly look on her face. We sat down in our usual place, next to the forbidden section so that no one would disturb us. And even if the unsuspecting student _was _to disturb us, they would find an excuse for not to be there and dash away; Draco still scared most people.

"Okay." I dumped my books down. "I was thinking of doing some Care of Magical Creatures." I whipped out my parchment and almost spilt my ink in the process.

"I actually don't have any work to do." Draco confessed. "I did it in History of Magic."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to start this essay, ok?" I picked up my quill and dipped it into the ink.

When I finally put my quill down and rubbed my hands, Draco was somehow sitting right next to me, rather that opposite. I looked up at him.

"That was really long. Sorry." I apologised and he smiled.

"Don't worry." Then he looked around; no one was there.

He turned back to me and kissed me. It was long overdue.

"Finally." He smiled and I tugged on his shirt. He moved closer to me and pushed my essay out of the way. I smiled. It was so insignificant at this moment.

We stayed in the library for the next thirty minutes, just catching up. It was peaceful...


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know that Draco being forgiven so quickly was a little far fetched... but I really wanted him to be a good guy! Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

That weekend the students piled into the carriages to go to Hogsmede. The store was very crowded, mostly with other girls. The guys seemed more than content to wait. Draco and I went in. I only had to look at a couple before seeing the perfect one. It was crimson in colour with a floor-length skirt, patchwork and silky, and fit my form perfectly. Draco loved it as much as I did. He had already found his dress robes. There weren't too many variations between the male's robes. Most of them looked like any regular tuxedo. Even though I protested, Draco paid for everything. It was all part of the date, he insisted.

Finally it was time to meet up with Harry and Ginny. I held onto Draco's hand as we made our way to The Three Broomsticks. I could feel his nervousness as he grasped my hand. I slowly rubbed circles into his palm.

We entered the pub and were met by the chatter of students and the warmth of the tavern. I sat at a table in the corner far enough away from the stares we were sure to get, and Draco went to get drinks.

Draco appeared with four drinks of butterbeer and a warm smile.

Soon after, Ginny and Harry arrived and I stood and waved them over to our table.

"Ginny! Over here!" They smiled when we pointed to the two drinks and seats reserved for them.

"Hey! Thanks so much for this." They sat down and took a sip of butterbeer. I could see them physically relax as the warmth spread through their bodies.

I smiled was about to ask what they had been up to, when I saw Ginny had a rat on her shoulder.

"Ginny, I think you have a rodent on your shoulder." She looked worried, but smiled when she turned to look.

"He's a Pygmy puff," Ginny replied, laughing. "His name is Arnold."

"Pygmy puff?"

"Yeh. There're so sweet. They are literally fluff balls! You should get one."

Ginny explained to me about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was the only place she knew of that they could be purchased. "But I think they started selling them here. I can't promise you anything, but it's worth a try. If you can find one, they're really worth having. There're very sweet!"

I smiled. "I'll make sure I get one."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. Ginny was explaining about her family and how many of them there were.

"You're so lucky. It's only ever been just me and my parents. I've always wanted a sister." Draco confessed. "I guess that I'll just have to have loads of children."

Ginny giggled when she saw my face. I was staring at him with a jokily shocked expression.

"Draco Malfoy has a soft side... who'd have known?" He laughed and shoved me playfully.

"I'm still tough Bells, so don't go telling people otherwise." He put on his best manly face and I giggled.

After a while, Ginny and I went to the bathroom when the boys hinted at wanting to go.

"Harry's lovely, Ginny. When did you guys start going out?"

"About two years ago, but it was on and off."

When we got back, the boys were in deep conversation. As soon as we got close to hear what we were saying, I had to keep from laughing.

"The Holyhead Harpies? How can you like them?" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny and I exchanged amused looks at the topic of Quiddich and sat silently beside the boys. Draco, in mid conversation, wrapped an arm around me and brought me into a hug. I breathed in his scent and my heart leapt when I thought about how much Draco cared for me.

"Love you." I whispered. He gave me a squeeze and I leant closer into his embrace.

After we had finished our drinks and organised another double date, Draco and I made our way to the joke shop.

In the left corner of the store we found a large glass cage. There were loads of happily squeaking balls of fluff inside. I reached into it and took out a bright green one. I held it up and looking into its big, black eyes, and a long pink tongue licked my face. I giggled.

"Aw, he loves me!"

My Pygmy puff stuck its tongue out even farther and licked Draco's nose.

"Hey, keep the love restricted to Bella!" he laughed.

Draco helped me pick out a cage and toys to make my pygmy puff feel at home. We decided it looked rather lonely in there all alone, so I took out a pink one.

"There, now they're happy." Draco smiled.

I paid for the Pygmy puffs before Draco could even try. He'd already spent more than enough on me that day. We walked out of the shop and spent the rest of our time back at the Three Broomsticks. We sat in a corner booth. Draco ordered some Butterbeers for us. I set the Pygmy puffs' cage on the far side of the table. Draco pulled me next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

Draco started to gently massage the back of my neck and I got my hand up the back of his shirt and rubbed his back. Draco kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I looked up at him, beaming, and he brought his mouth to mine. His soft lips kissed me gently and I could feel him smile.

The Butterbeer came without us noticing. The green Pygmy puff wiggled up the side of the cage with his sticky feet and used his long tongue to grab hold of the straw. He and his new fluffy girlfriend lapped it up. When Draco and I decided to leave and turned back to our drinks, we were a bit confused as to where our previously forgotten Buttbeer had gone to. Neither of us noticed the fatter and very happy Pygmy puffs nestled in their new bed, hiccupping slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Yule ball was that evening and Draco and I were really excited. Everyone had been hyper in our classes and the teachers decided to let us have a free day, seeing as no one was going to concentrate anyway.

All the girls started getting ready hours before the start of the ball. After going through the shower and allowing the warm water to run over my muscles and calming me down, I stood in front of the mirror debating what to do with my hair. It was such a mundane decision and I was surprised by how much it was stressing me out. After just blow drying it, I did my make-up and slipped the dress on over my head.

Turning to the full length mirror I studied my reflection, smiled and went downstairs to the common room to meet with Draco. His back was turned, so when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahem," I coughed, "Draco?"

Draco turned around and just stared at me, awestruck.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He said.

I blushed and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. The intimacy was ruined when Blaise wolf whistled loudly. The rest of the common room laughed causing Draco to join in with my blushing.

"Well, should we get going?"

He held out an arm for me and I wrapped mine around it. We made our way down to the Entrance Hall and were greeted by someone talking our photo. I smiled into the camera lens and tried not to look as nervous as I felt; I loved Balls, but my dancing skills were limited. Draco kissed my cheek and, when he pulled away, I smiled in the direction of the camera, but to no one in particular. The camera flashed and we were ushered into the hall. As we entered the Great Hall, were surprised to see the tables against the wall, holding food and drinks. There were fascinating decorations hanging down from the ceiling and the walls casting glitters onto the floor. The ceiling had been enchanted to snow, constantly leaving a light carpet on the floor. There were Christmas trees in the corners and everything was white or light blue; it seemed like a winter wonderland. A band had been hired and was playing some modern music. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that there would be no need for my useless skills at ballroom dancing.

Draco bowed to me and said "Bella, I would be honoured if you would consider me for the next dance?"

I laughed. "You're such a dork." and took him by the hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Yeh," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me close to him and we started to dance, "But you love it."

We started to slow dance to the music and I rested my head on Draco's shoulder as he grinned at the thought of how lucky he was.

**Meanwhlie...**

"Harry, don't you think Draco and Bella look so cute together?" Ginny said to Harry as they were ancing together.

"Draco actually looks happy. And he has really changed since Voldemort. He seems... nicer." Ginny went on. "I'm so glad that we decided to meet up with them."

Harry nodded "It might actually be fun to hang out with Bella after the Christmas holidays. We could get to know the girl that has tamed Malfoy!" he joked.

They carried on dancing and when the song ended, Ginny said, "Harry, why don't we go and say hi?"

Harry looked reluctant; he was still Malfoy after all. But Ginny just laughed and pulled him over to Draco and me.

"Hey you guys!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Hey Ginny!" I stopped dancing and hugged her and Harry.

We hung out by the food and later on, I danced with Harry and Draco danced with Ginny. It was really good to get to know Harry better without Ginny around. He was surprisingly... cool.

"So, let me get this right, you've never heard of the Beatles?" I exclaimed.

"No. I had a very limited upbringing." He smiled.

"Well, you have to listen to them. They're a muggle classic." I told him.

"How do you know all of this Muggle stuff?" He asked.

"My parents decided that it would be better if I had a very wide range upbringing; they exposed me to Muggle culture as well as the magical world and we travelled a lot." I sighed. "The thing I miss most when I'm at school is my laptop and biros. Quills are so hard to use!"

We both laughed when we realised we had a mutual agreement on something.

When the song ended, we returned to our original partners.

"Night guys. See you tomorrow." I hugged Ginny and Harry, and Draco and I made our way out of the hall.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. I looked at my watch and saw it was only eleven.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the castle?" I grabbed his hand and we ran down the corridor, me laughing in delight.

I finally pulled Draco into an empty classroom that happened to be History of Magic, and sat down on a desk to catch my breath.

"I'm amazed that you can run in the shoes you're wearing." Draco panted.

"Actually," I said and lifted up my floor length dress to reveal a pair of knee high converse boots. "I dress practically."

He laughed and kissed me. "That's why I love you."

I kissed him back due to all the adrenaline rushing through my body.

One thing lead to another, and I soon found myself pinned against the teacher's desk and Draco lying on top of me, with his shirt open. I was kissing him passionately and my dress was spilling onto the floor like a waterfall cascading over rocks.

I ran my hands over his perfect chest and he was holding me in his arms. Finally the kiss ended.

"Draco." I broke the kiss and he followed my lips hungrily with his own. "I'm sorry but my back's beginning to hurt."

He hurriedly got off me and I sat up and stretched.

He looked at me, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay!" I reassured him and pulled him closer to where I was sitting on the desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms on his shoulder; I was so much smaller than him. I put my hand on the side of his face and brought it closer to mine. I kissed him gently on the cheek and he leant onto my shoulder. It was my turn to wrap my arms around him. He let all of his tiredness go in one sigh and we slowly lay down onto the desk, him lying against my chest.

It was when he started snoring against my chest that I realised we should have gotten to bed ages ago. I tried to wake him up but he was completely zoned out.

So, realising that we would get into trouble if we stayed here, I gently moved him off me and I slipped off the desk.

I ran down the stairs to the Hall hoping that Ginny and Harry were still there. They were actually just on their way out when I caught them.

"Hey Bella..." Harry trailed off when he saw I was panting. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I said, trying to get my breath back, "It's just I need your help with Draco; he fell asleep and I need to take him back to Slytherin."

"Sure. Where is he?" Ginny asked.

They followed me to the History of Magic classroom and Ginny whistled when she saw the completely unconscious Draco, snoring very loudly with his shirt open and his hair ruffled. "You two _have _been busy."

"Shut up." I nudged her shoulder playfully. "Now help me with him."

"Why don't you just use a spell?"

I looked at Harry. "Seriously, my levitating spells have never been 100% and I'm not willing to drop him."

Harry took out his wand. "I'll do it." He waited for me to do up his buttons.

"He has a kind heart under all of the scarred exterior." I started to button his shirt when Harry asked me a question.

"I'm not trying to pry, Bella, but does he still have the Dark Mark?"

My hands hovered over the last button. "Yes." It was a brief answer. I didn't want to tell them more. Draco was so ashamed of it.

"Right." I said after doing up the last button and signalled to Harry.

"Mobilicorpus." And Draco was gently lifted off the desk.

We managed to get him into Slytherin with Ginny looking around awestruck, and Harry just nodding, as if remembering it from another visit. We climbed the stairs to his dormitory and placed him gently on the bed.

"Thank you so much guys. I could never have done it by myself." I hugged them both and walked them to the portrait hole. I watched them walk back through the dungeons arm in arm and I headed back in.

I got changed and brushed my teeth before returning to Draco. He was still lying on his bed, shoes and jacket still on. I sighed and started taking off his shoes.

I unlaced them one at a time and slid them off gently; he didn't move. I opened his jacket and slid each arm out; he didn't move a muscle. I started to unbuckle his belt when his eyes popped open and he saw me. He shot up like a lightning bolt and almost fell off the bed.

"Whoa!" he gripped my arms.

"Bella!" He looked at where my hands were; hovering over his crotch, "What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep in the classroom. I had to get Harry and Ginny's help to get you back here." I let him strip off his trousers and passed his PJ bottoms.

"Why didn't you just use a charm?" He asked, removing his shirt.

"Well you know how useless I am with charms. I had to get Harry to help. And besides, I didn't want to hurt you anymore." I ran my hands over his scarred chest and kissed the long one running from his right shoulder to his tummy button; his father had been angry at him for running into an important Death Eater meeting.

"Bella," He held my head and I hugged him. "He can't hurt me again."

Lucius Malfoy had beaten Draco ever since he was a young boy. It seemed that he was depressed with his life and had to take it out on someone; Draco was always the closest and easiest. In Draco's eyes, at least it wasn't his mother.

I sighed and went up to hug him. "I'm glad he's gone."

He wrapped his arm around me and I melted into his perfect form. His father was in Azkaban for serving the Dark Lord and Draco was here with me. I felt so safe. I stroked his chest and ran my finger down his scars. He had seven long ones in total. He grimaced as I ran my finger down the most recent one, the one his father gave him when Lucius knew he was going to Azkaban.

"So am I." He whispered.

After a while, I went back to my room and lay in my bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling of the dark room. I was the only one back from the Ball and I welcomed the time to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Chapter 6 is finally up. Sorry about the delay but I had a power cut! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Draco! Hurry up!" I was running down the train to find an empty compartment.

Finally I found one that was right next to the driver' compartment. We could hear the grumbling of the engine behind the thin wooden wall, but we were alone and that was all that mattered.

I was going to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor seeing as I had nowhere else to go. This was the first time I'd met Draco's mother and I was secretly nervous that she wouldn't like me. I threw my bad up on the luggage compartment and fell onto a seat to calm myself. Draco caught up with me after a few second, panting.

"What was the rush?" He asked, as he sat down and dumped his bag onto a seat. I picked up his bag as he was catching his breath and put it onto the luggage rack.

"I just wanted to get a compartment alo—" I was cut off as he pulled me onto his lap just as the bag had been safely put in the luggage rack.

"Oof!" I fell clumsily, caught off guard. But he was smiling a mischievous grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm really excited about seeing your house, Draco." He grinned at me and kissed my smiling lips.

"I'm excited about showing you." His lips brushed mine and I shivered. "I really want you to like it." He whispered. He kissed me again and then sat back and put his feet up onto the opposite seat just as the train left the station.

The train arrived at Kings Cross station and Draco led me to where he had left his car. It had a specially built in protective charm on it so no muggles could detect it. And, being a gentleman, he took the trolley from me and started to wheel it to the side ally.

Our trunks fit snugly into the Mini's charmed boot and I slid into the passenger seat after Draco offered for me to drive; sadly I had never learnt.

"I'll teach you." He promised and I smiled in excitement.

The drive to Malfoy Manor was long because it was all the way in Wiltshire. I was only sixteen so apparating was out of the question, especially seeing as we had so much luggage between us. Draco was eighteen, so it was legal for him, however, he never liked to apparate so he drove everywhere. It seemed that he secretly appreciated muggle technology.

When we finally got near, I was confused at where we were. We drove though some outstanding scenery, where we were surrounded by rolling lush hills, but now we had just turned down a darkened tree-lined back road that seemed to lead nowhere.

After a few minutes the car rounded a corner and seemed to be heading towards what looked like a clump of trees. I looked at Draco worriedly as he continued to drive straight at it. We were just about to hit the trees and I screamed and flung my arms over my head in the brace position. However, instead of hitting them, we carried on straight through.

Draco roared with laughter and I slowly rose up in my seat. To my amazement I saw before me a huge manor. It was gothic and stunning. It took me a while to believe that this was the house Draco grew up in.

"We're here." And he pulled up alongside the huge front doors.

A woman was waiting for us at the entrance of the house, standing with a solemn look on her face and her back straight. Draco, after getting our trunks, went over to greet her.

"Mother. How are you?" He hugged her and I stood awkwardly in the background.

"Mother, this is Bella. My girlfriend. The one I wrote to you about." Draco pulled me closer to him and I held out my hand in a greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy." She accepted my hand and smiled. "It was really kind of you to allow me to stay here."

"Any friend of Draco's welcome here." She said. Her face was stony cold and she turned away almost immediately. Draco squeezed my hand and led me inside the house.

We were ushered inside by Peony, the house elf, and shown to our rooms. Draco obviously knew where his room was but I was shown to a lovely blue room in the opposite side of the corridor to Draco's. I don't know whether it was Mrs Malfoy's planning to keep Draco and me separated, but it nevertheless made me smile to myself.

When I entered the room, I gasped in amazement. It was huge. Its blue towering walls were all hand painted in design and the four-poster bed seemed so welcoming. I longed to run and jump onto it!

However, we were taken down to the tea room where Mrs Malfoy was waiting for us.

Mrs Malfoy insisted that I should call her Narcissa. I blushed and nodded my head in agreement, hoping that this was the first step to her feeling more acquainted with me.

After tea, Draco and I went for a stroll in the garden so he could show me around while it was still slightly light outside. Their garden was much bigger than I expected and he showed me their greenhouses with all of the exotic plants, their rose garden with roses from all around the world, their albino peacocks which were absolutely beautiful, and his favourite willow tree.

"Your house is amazing Draco." I sighed as we sat underneath the willow tree, holding hands.

"I'm so used to it. I love going back to school." He confided in me.

"Don't tell your mother that." I joked.

"I'm glad you came Bella." And he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"_I'm _glad I came." I admitted and we fell back onto the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

We talked for hours, just lying on the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it is not up to scratch but I just received some bad news. My mind was probably not on the story! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! Sorry it is so short but I have had a rough day. You can probably tell that from the contents of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Every day leading up to Christmas, Draco and I would go for a walk in the grounds, usually result in us kissing under the massive Weeping Willow. Its branches would drape onto the ground producing a curtain of green that blocked us from the outside world. The tree was our secret place that we went to in order to get away from the inquisitive eye of Mrs Malfoy. It was out of sight from the manor and the leaves blocked us from anyone trying to look in.

Four days before Christmas Eve, Draco and I were taking our daily walk around the grounds. We had left the manor when it was almost pitch black with an atmospheric floating candle in front of us to guide our way. We were holding hands in the candle-lit darkness watching the moon rise out of the clouds. All we could hear was the leaves in the trees rustling.

When we got to the willow tree, the branches were waving in the wind, whipping its leaves in different directions. We sat beneath the bowing branches and watched as the candle flickered.

"Draco, you have no idea how happy you have made me this holiday and ever since the news of my parents imprisonment. I love you." I lent in to kiss him.

Draco was just about to lean in to kiss me back when a sudden cough came from outside the willow tree. We both looked up, startled and exchanged looks; nobody had ever disturbed us on our walks before.

"Umm, yes?" Draco said, a bit unsure. Through the leaves of the willow tree came the Malfoy house elf, Peony.

"Master Draco, you mother wishes to speak to you sir, upon a matter of urgency." Peony squeaked. Draco gave me an apologetic look and stood up.

Brushing the grass off himself, he turned to me and held out his hands. I took them and he hauled me up. After dusting me down and both of us looking more presentable, we all made our way back to the Manor.

Peony kept saying in a hurried tone, "Please be quicker Master Draco." Or "Your mother said for you to be with her as soon as possible, sir"

Draco and I both hurried on to the manor and burst into the entrance hall looking flushed.

"Mother," said Draco, breathlessly "What is it? What is wrong?"

He ran to her side and gave her a questioning look. I stayed in the door way, the shadow of the huge old oak outside the entrance towering over me ominously. Narcissa started to talk to her son in a rapid tone and then gave me a quick glance before squeezing her son's shoulder and gliding out of the entrance hall.

Draco looked grave. He turned to look at me and met my questioning gaze.

"Bella, we have just received some bad news."

"Draco, I'm so sorry." I said, but still could not get the questioning look from my eyes.

"Bella, I am the one who's sorry," he replied "the news is not for me, it is for you." The look in his eyes said it all.

My parents are dead, I thought.

"Bells, I am so sorry. We have just received a letter from Azkaban saying that you father and mother died last night in their cells. The Dementors became too much."

He started walked over to me, cautiously.

I laughed at him. "What? You're lying!" He shook his head and I just froze with my mouth open and eyes going blurry. I could feel my heart break into a thousand pieces but the pain hadn't yet arrived. I was in complete denial. However, my bottom lip trembled and tears brimmed over my eyes and fell down my cheeks, stinging them with their hot saltiness as I saw the look of sorrow in Draco's eyes.

He was just about to hug me when a bolt of lightning lit up the entrance hall and thunder ripped through the silence. I let out an anguished cry, spun round and ran out of the entrance hall. I heard him call out to me, but I was too distraught to understand him. I ran and ran for what seemed like an age, until I got to the top of the tallest hill and there I sunk to my knees.

"Aaaggghhh!" I screamed and pounded my fists on the ground. "How could you do this to me? HOW?"

I gave a small sad sob and collapsed on the ground. I was shaking, but not from the cold. Raindrops started to fall and splashed on my face but the cold did not bother me. It had really started to rain by the time I heard someone calling my name in the distance. I just ignored it and clasped my hands around my knees, gently rocking myself slowly. Backwards and forwards, over and over again, muttering "Why? Why? Why?"

I hardly noticed when strong arms clasped around me and lifted me into the air. I just let my head loll on the person's chest and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about being so morbid, but it was necessary! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 8. It's another short one... sorry! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Bella! Bella!" Draco shouted. "Where are you? Answer me!"

Draco was running around the grounds of Malfoy Manor searching for any signs of me. He had looked in the greenhouse, at the willow tree and the rose garden; nothing. He had searched all my favourite places and still nothing. Then he heard a scream coming from the farthest point of the garden. He whipped his head around, his white blond hair spraying water everywhere.

"Bella..."

He ran shouting my name. It had started to rain heavily and the air around him was thick; he could hardly see through the sheets of rain. When he finally reached me, he was drenched in water. But he saw me, lying in the foetal position looking so small. His heart broke.

He gathered me into his arms gently. I was shivering and crying at the same time looking as if someone could break me with the slightest movement. My hair was plastered to my face and as he picked me up; one hand under my knees and one behind my back, I leant my head into his chest.

Draco walked as fast as he could back to the manor with me in his arms. I was heaving racking sobs by now and Draco was panicking while I murmured "Why?" over and over again. He ran into the entrance hall not knowing what to do. Narcissa took charge and told Peony to prepare a bath. The small house elf ran up the stairs and Draco thought it was funny that she looked stronger than I did.

Narcissa Malfoy came running out of the drawing room, her long silk dressing gown billowing out behind her, and gasped at the sight of me, slumped in Draco's arms. By now I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Narcissa lead Draco upstairs to where Peony had drawn the bath and told him to wait outside.

So, I was lowered into the bath, after Peony and Narcissa had stripped me of my wet clothes. My weak legs could not hold me and I slipped in, splashing the others with water.

Peony was told to get some medicine for her. On the way out Draco demanded to know if I was going to be okay. The little house elf had never seen her master so vulnerable so for once in her life, scurried away without answering him.

Draco spent the thirty minutes that I was in the bathroom pacing the corridor. He admired the same painting about ten times with little appreciation; he was too concerned about me. After about twenty minutes, Peony was told to fetch some night clothes for me and returned with my pyjamas.

After Narcissa and Peony had dressed me, I came out of the bathroom, supported by Narcissa. I looked as if I would collapse at any moment.

Draco took me into my room and laid me down on my bed. I was shivering so he tucked me gently under the covers. Narcissa came and kissed my forehead and whispered something to me and quietly left the room.

Draco fell to the floor next to my bed.

"I am so sorry Bella. This is all my fault; if only I had found you sooner." He took my hand and held it to his lips.

I turned my head towards him slowly and groggily and said in a quiet voice, "It's not your fault." I then laughed without humour and said "I would have liked you to have left me there though."

Draco looked up and said "Don't ever say that, Bella. I would never let you go."

I motioned for him to come to the bed. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and felt the relief and safety wash over me; I was safe because Draco was here to protect me.

Soon we had both gone to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload another chapter; I've been without internet and just had an exam today so my life has been pretty stressful! I hope you enjoy this chapter... longer than the last! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"No... No... Mother, don't go... Aaaaahhhh!" I sat bolt upright, sweating. I looked franticly around the room, still half dreaming, to see Draco sitting up in bed next to me, looking at me with patience and understanding. I started to cry.

"Come here." Draco motioned for me to go to him and I leant into his chest. "Shush. Shush. Bella, please stop crying."

"I just had the worst nightmare." I explained, "It was about my parents." There was no more explanation needed.

Draco calmed me down and waited until I had stopped crying to gently lowered me back onto my pillow.

The next morning I woke up at about six am. I decided not to wake up Draco but to go and see the Manor gardens. I pulled on a dressing gown and tiptoed to the door. I glanced back at Draco lying peacefully on the bed, and turned out of the room.

The gardens were extremely quiet that morning. It was still dark and I could see my breath in the surrounding air, curling in front of me like smoke. I walked to the greenhouse and the rose garden and the walled terrace but I still wanted to go further. I walked around the entire garden about 5 times. Then I got to the willow tree.

I stumbled forward and pushed the leaves and branches out of the way and slumped to the floor. I sat for a long time just staring into the distance. Nothing was going through my head. Then, after a few minutes of nothing, I remembered about my parents.

Cold, tired and numb, I fell back onto the floor and lay there just thinking about all the times we had shared together in the last 17 years. My parents were outgoing and absolutely loved me. I missed them terribly. I would never hear my father's bad jokes or see my mother smile again.

By the time Draco had woken up, noticed I'd disappeared and found me under the willow tree, I was fast asleep. He gently picked me up and carried me inside. I did not stir once.

At about two that afternoon, I stirred and I looked over to where Draco was sitting in a wicker chair by the side of my bed. He looked like he had had about enough worry to last him a lifetime. There were lines crinkled on his forehead and I felt terrible for inflicting this on him. I tried to sit up and realised how ill I felt; it was as if a 100 ton weight had squashed my lungs and lots of sandpaper had rubbed the inside of my throat. My eyes felt very blotchy and dry. I felt like I would never move from this bed again.

Just then Draco opened his eyes slowly and smiled. His smile did more than medicine could and my heart did the classic 'flip flop'. He walked over to my bedside and held my hand, "How are you feeling?"

I gave him a small smile and said in a very raspy and airy voice "I've been better."

He smiled and my joke seemed to relieve him of some of his worry.

"I was really worried this morning when you weren't in the bed."

"Sorry Draco, I just wanted to get out." I said, my eyes drooping.

"You're tired." He stated, "I'll leave you to get some more sleep. If you need anything, just pull the bell above the bed." I thought the bell was a bit strange and made a mental note never to use it. And with that he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

After a few days, I felt well enough to venture out of bed and go downstairs to the drawing room. I pulled on some slippers and threw on a dressing gown and went down to the drawing room. Draco and Narcissa were sitting there drinking tea. Draco immediately stood up and walked over to my side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling much better thank you. I think those days of rest have been good for me." I answered.

I joined the Malfoys and had some mint tea. The hot liquid burned my throat but made the sandpaper feeling calm down a bit. At about five, Draco asked to be excused and took me on our usual walk.

We talked a lot on the walk seeing as I had missed about three days of conversation. It was when we were on our way to the Willow tree that I spotted an owl coming towards us.

"Draco, correct me if I am mistaken, but I think an owl is about to crash into you." I commented.

Draco looked up at the last minute as a tawny owl crashed into him causing him to stumble onto the floor and cough up a few feathers. I was in hysterics as Draco tried to recover from the collision. He handed the letter that the owl had brought to me and absentmindedly stroked the bird's head. I opened the letter that was addresses to Draco and me. It said:

_Dear Bella and Malfoy,_

_Last term I invited you to come to the Burrow sometime and we were wondering if you would like to come round for New Year? The whole family will be there and it would be a great time for us to get to know you both better. Harry and Hermione will be there too, of course._

_Sorry if this is a bit sudden seeing as it's Christmas, but I would really like to meet up with you both. Mrs Malfoy is welcome to come as well. _

_Hope to hear your reply soon._

_(Our address is on the back)_

_From Ginny Weasley_

I looked at Draco and passed the letter to him to read. His face looked surprised the whole way through. When he looked up I was smiling at him.

"Do you think we can go, Draco? It would be fun! And I would love to meet their whole family." I gave him the puppy dog look and he laughed back. "Please?"

"How could I resist a look like that? We'll go and ask mother now."

We made our way to the Manor after sending the owl back home. Draco went to look in the drawing room to see if Narcissa was there.

"Mother, we have all been invited to go to the Weasley's house for New Year.." Draco said as we sat down on one of the sofas.

"Draco, darling, why on earth would the Weasley's want _us_ to go to their house for New Year?" She asked, confused and slightly shocked.

"Well, Potter, two of the Weasleys and Granger are going to be in Bella's class next year and we are the only people I trusted to look after her. She doesn't know anyone else, see?" Draco explained.

Narcissa motioned to see the letter and after reading it said "I think Bella and you will be perfectly able to go by yourself."

"Mrs Malfoy, don't you want to come?" I said.

"No. I am not one to celebrate New Year, especially seeing as my husband is not here to celebrate with me."

"I will send a letter back to the Weasleys to tell them that Bella and I would be happy to come." Draco said, "But I am sorry to be without you Mother."

I stayed in the drawing room with Narcissa while Draco went to his father's study to write a replying letter. When he was finished, he used the family owl and sent it on its way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. Will upload another soon. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_**The previous day...**_

"Boys!" Ginny called up the stairs, "Breakfast!"

She listened up the stairs to hear signs of movement. After a few minutes, there were padding of feet on the floor and Ginny smiled to herself.

When everyone was at the table, (everyone being George, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Percy) Ginny announced that she had asked her mother and was going to invite Malfoy and his girlfriend to the Burrow for New Year.

There was silence. Everyone looked gobsmacked.

"Um, Gin? Why would you want to invite Malfoy?" asked George.

"Well, he asked us to look after his girlfriend next term and I think it would be a great way for you to get to know them both." I explained, "Don't you think, Harry?"

"Humm?" Harry looked up from his plate of food and, when he saw Ginny's face, said "Oh, right. Yes. I think that it would be great Ginny." Then he addressed the whole table, "And Malfoy really has changed."

She beamed at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. There was a little voice from Ron, "It's only because she's your girlfriend."

Ginny took her toast with her into the study and wrote a letter to Draco. She got the address for Malfoy Manor from her father and sent Errol, the very old malting owl that belonged to the Weasley family, to deliver it.

After Errol had gone, Ginny went back into the kitchen with a glowing smile on her face.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it? I have sent the letter and I know they will say yes!"

The whole table, except Hermione, Harry and Mrs Weasley, groaned.

Ginny's smile reached her ears and I said "I knew you would all think it is a good idea!" and with that, she dragged Harry out of the kitchen and into the garden so they could have some alone time.

About three hours later, an owl arrived addressed to Ginny. It was from Draco. It said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you very much for the invite. Bella and I would love to come. _(Ginny squealed and shouted upstairs "They said yes!") _Sadly my mother will not be joining us. She said to send her thanks and apologies that I won't make it. _

_Bella is very excited and thinks it is a really good idea that we should all get to know your family better. I know that I have been unthinkably horrible to you all and I would just like to tell you that I have changed. _

_Also, I have some sad news about Bella's parents. I would not like me to tell you this but I feel the need to encase any conversation turns towards this subject. Bella's parents were sent to Azkaban during the last school term and died four nights ago. Bella has been distraught and ill for three days and I would be very grateful if you spread the word around your family, in the nicest possible way. I would just like to remind you that anything Bella or her parents did in the past was, indeed, the past and she would be deeply ashamed if she found out you knew. _

_What time should we arrive? _

_Again thank you for the invite._

_From Draco Malfoy_

Ginny ran upstairs and burst into each room to say "They're coming!"

Mrs Weasley started flapping and worrying about what to cook. Although this was Draco Malfoy, who used to be a horrible little boy, she still wanted to impress him with her cooking.

"What if they are allergic to fish or nuts? Or what if they don't like meat... what if they are VEGETARIANS!" If someone was standing outside the Burrow at that moment, they would think it was a mad house from all the noise inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it being another short chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 11. A long one this time! Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Draco said from across the hall.

He launched himself across the entrance hall and scooped me up into his arms. He twirled me around until I screamed for him to put me down. He stopped spinning but disobeyed me. He held me and gave me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and he drew me closer. We stood kissing until there was a loud cough coming from the stairs and there stood Mrs Malfoy.

Draco and I jumped apart. Narcissa raised her eyebrows and walked past us into the dining room. I exchanged a glance with Draco and followed her. Draco caught up with me, a grin on his face and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled and led him into the dining room.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Malfoy." said I cheerfully.

Mrs Malfoy looked up from her cup of tea and glanced at our hands tightly clasped together and replied, "Merry Christmas Bella, Draco."

The two of us sat down in our usual seats and I went into a daze. I was just thinking about what the Burrow was going to look like and what I would wear for New Year when a hooting came from one of the windows. Draco went to open it and in flew Solo, the Malfoy's owl. He went to Draco's arm and gave him a letter. It was from Ginny telling them when to arrive at the Burrow. Draco could see that I was really excited and could hardly contain myself; I was almost jumping up and down on my seat.

At the same time, Draco was starting to have doubts about telling Ginny about my parents; he was happy that I was happy, even if it meant having to put up with all the looks that the Weasleys would give him but was also a little worried because I would probably be given looks to because of my parents.

Later that day, the Malfoys and I opened our presents. Draco had bought me a beautiful handmade photo album and it had the picture from the Christmas Ball in it and others that he had taken these past few weeks. He thought it would mean a lot to me and I loved it.

He had bought his mother a new cloak that was her favourite colour (emerald green) and it adapted to whatever weather you were in. She said a polite thank you and put it to one side but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she loved it.

I had bought Draco a broom cleaning kit because he had lost his and had brought Mrs Malfoy a shawl from Tibet. It was my mothers and I had no use for it. Mrs Malfoy seemed to like it. I also mentioned that it had unicorn hair woven in and brought the wearer protection. This seemed to brighten her opinion of it.

But I think the best present I got was the present Mrs Malfoy bought me. It was a kitten because she had overheard me saying that I had always wanted one. I was so happy! It was black and white and I called him Sammy. (Draco had secretly organised this with his mother weeks ago and was taking all the credit.)

Mrs Malfoy bought her son a new broomstick; a Firebolt 1000. He had wanted a new one seeing as the old Nimbus 2001 had bad memories. We were all pleased with our new presents and Draco was determined to try his out.

Draco went outside with his new broomstick and Mrs Malfoy and I watched him. He seemed so happy and we both laughed at his tricks.

"Thank you so much for a lovely holiday with you and Draco, Mrs Malfoy." I said as we were watching Draco on his broom.

"I am so glad that you came, my dear. You have been the best thing that's happened to Draco in these past months. I have never seen him so happy." she smiled at the thought of her son.

We looked back into the sky to watch Draco... but he was nowhere in sight.

I whipped my head round in circles but he was nowhere.

"Draco?" I called out, laughing at his obvious joke. "This isn't funny!" I expected him to fly out in front of us to shock us.

When there was no reply for a few minutes we started to panic.

"Oh, my goodness!" Mrs Malfoy exclaimed, "Where is he?"

"Don't worry," I shouted as I ran towards the forest, "I'll find him!"

My heart was in my throat as I ran into the forest that bordered the Malfoy's Manor. The trees were dark and unwelcoming but I ran inside to find Draco.

"Draco!" I shouted!

There was no reply. I crashed through the branches and they scraped my face and hands but I did not care; I had to find him.

I screamed his name repeatedly and my heart beat got fast and faster at the thought of losing him. My voice was becoming course but I persevered through the pain.

That was when I saw it.

Lying in the fern covered floor was Draco's wand.

I tenderly picked it up and cradled it to my chest and heaved sobs. Draco _never_ parted with his wand.

Hope almost left me but my brain kicked in... _if Draco had dropped his wand then he must be near here. _

I brushed the unwanted tears away quickly and pulled out my wand. I held my 10¾ inch willow and dragon heartstring wand in sweaty hand and pocketed Draco's 10 inch hawthorn and unicorn hair wand.

"Lumos." I whispered. My wand lit up and I pointed it in the direction of the bent ferns and branches.

I brushed the broken branches out of the way and trekked for what seemed like hours until I came across a crater-sized hole in the ground.

"Draco." I whispered; my voice not able to support me after countless screams of his name. But, after I said it, I saw a glisten of silver hair and movement in the ditch.

"Draco!" I cried with joy.

"Bella!" he shouted back. He sounded strong and unhurt, "I need your help... my leg is trapped under this log."

I ran into the ditch and touched his shoulder for the briefest second in greeting, but then took out my wand and focused on the log.

"Wingardium Levoisa." The log rose into the air and Draco scrambled out from underneath it. After he was clear, I allowed the log to crash down to the ground.

I could not contain herself for much longer. "Draco..." I whispered and launched herself into his arms. "I was so scared!" I said in between kisses of affection.

"Ow! Bella! Stop! I think my leg's broken." I let go of him and pointed my wand at it.

"Episkey." There was a sharp crack and Draco winced.

"Is that better?" I asked as Draco stood up.

"Much, thanks Bells. You are going to make a good healer one day!" Draco said as he hugged me. Draco was the only one who knew of my love of helping people.

"Okay, let's get back. Your mother's paniking!" Draco leant down to grab his broom and then followed me through the trees.

"Oh, here's your wand." I reached into my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks." His face relaxed as he was reunited with his wand. "Lumos." And his wand lit up.

As it turns out, Draco crashed because he was trying to impress his mother and me. This was another thing that he was scolded for lovingly by his mother whilst I giggled silently in the corner.

The week leading up to New Year's Day was normal except for the snow! I had always loved snow. This was probably due to the fact that I was a January baby and liked it to snow on my birthday. Draco and I made a massive snowman (with the help of a levitating charm) but I insisted that we should roll the body and head without magic... it would make the experience better. We put a scarf, hat and carrot on the snowman. Even Sammy ventured outside to see the snow falling. He liked it so much that he sat by watching us playing in the snow.

We decided to make snow angels in the soft snow. I wanted my angel to be perfect so got Draco to help me up. As he was doing this, I slipped and fell, causing Draco to fall on top of me. I got winded but we were both laughing. I fell silent when I saw the look Draco was giving me; his intense stare bore into my skull and he stroked my face. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. After a while Draco fell into the snow next to me.

"Aww, now my snow angel isn't perfect!" I whined.

Draco laughed and rolled onto his side and leant his head onto the palm of his hand.

I joined him and stared back into his silver eyes. His hair was falling over his face and I brushed it away slowly and gently. He caught my hand and kissed my palm. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Bella."

I smiled and blushed at this rare moment.

"I love you, Draco. And, even though you may deny it, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, as well."

He smiled; another rare one that was paired with a blush.

We looked at each other and then Draco leant in to kiss me while I was lying on the snow. While we were kissing, it started to snow really heavily. Draco groaned and said, "Bells, we need to go inside now. This could develop into a storm."

I tightened my grip on him but he was very eager for us to get inside so I released my grip and he pulled himself and me up. We made our way back to Malfoy Manor hand in hand. A sudden thought flashed through my mind... snowballs... I bent down very slowly and just as Draco was turning towards me to see what I was doing, I threw a snowball right in his face.

"OI!" Draco exclaimed. Then he bent down and scooped up a few and lobbed them in my direction. I screamed in delight as laughter rippled through my body. I ran away from him, adrenaline bubbling up. I felt a snowball hit my back and I laughed again. I could tell Draco had ran after me and I looked back.

Suddenly I was lying on my back with Draco on top of me.

"You shouldn't have done that." And he squished snow into my face.

"Nooo!" I laughed as it fell into my mouth and down my shirt. However, my laughter turned into screams as the cold snow came into contact with my skin. "Jesus that is freezing!"

Draco laughed manically, "Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

I was still cringing due to the freezing snow down my shirt, when I was hauled up by Draco.

"That was _not_ funny!" I half laughed and half shouted and tried to lob another snowball in his direction, but it only soared through the air and went too far left because the wind was really powerful. Draco looked up and saw a massive whirlwind of snow coming our way.

"Uh oh. Bella, we really need to get inside now!" Draco said in a frantic tone.

I looked behind me "Right. Yeah. That would seem wise!" I said as the whirlwind got closer and closer every second. We both ran towards the main door, I grabbed Sammy and Draco slammed the door shut behind us. As we leant against it we could hear the wind howling outside. We slid down the door and fell, laughing on the cold, stone floor.

"That was the most fun I have had in ages!" Draco laughed.

However, I was freezing in my wet, snow filled shirt so I dragged him into my room so we could warm up. The fire was blazing and I sat down on a chair next to it.

"Draco," I asked, "are you annoyed to be going to the Burrow on New Year's Day?" I was a bit worried that Draco was only going because I wanted to. I did not want him to do anything he would not enjoy.

"Bells, A) I am happy with whatever you want to do, B) it would be a wonderful chance to put the past behind us and C) they are the only people I trust to look after you next term." He explained.

I took his hand. "I am so lucky to have someone who cares for me." I lifted his hand and kissed it.

"I will always care for you Bells."

We started to kiss passionately on my bed but the gong sounded to signal dinner.

"Ugh... wait five more minutes!" Draco said in an annoyed tone and started to kiss me again.

"Draco" I tried to say in between kisses, "your mother will be expecting us. Come ON!"

He reluctantly stopped kissing me and used the mirror to make himself presentable.

"Let's go then." He held his hand out for me. I took it and we made our way downstairs. I _did_ however pull Draco into a small corner near the Dining room for a quick last minute kiss. He smiled and kissed back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up! It's another long one! Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Draco!" I yelled down the landing while running to his door, "Wake up!" I banged on his bedroom door.

"What? What is it?" the bedroom door opened and there stood a very ruffled looking Draco who looked like he had just got out of bed, "Bells, it is only 10am and I want to have at least another hours sleep."

"No! We have no time! We have to leave in 2 hours and YOU have to get ready!" I explained, pushing him into his room. "You can wear this and this and these." I said, throwing a pair of boxers, a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans in his direction. "Now go! Have a shower, get ready and meet me downstairs ASAP!" with that, I ran out of the room leaving a very stunned looking Draco who just fell back onto his bed and groaned.

I ran back to my room, had a quick shower, washed my hair, dried it and curled it. I had decided on a new blue and cream light cotton dress. After my make up was applied, I put on my new blue wedges and grabbed my handbag and cream cardigan and dashed out the room.

I made my way downstairs to find Draco already in the dining room. He looked up and my heart gave a little flip and I beamed at him. He looked especially sexy in black and I praised myself for making him wear it; I wanted to show my boyfriend off today at the Weasley's.

"Wow, Mr Speedy! I am surprised!" I said, laughing and kissing him as I sat down next to him.

"And you have taken AGES! I have been waiting HOURS for you!" he said sarcastically.

After we had finished eating and said goodbye to Mrs Malfoy, we started to walk to the gate. It creaked open ominously and we walked into the tree lined alley. I knew Draco was nervous and in the dark surroundings, I took his hand and squeezed it. Draco lifted my hand and kissed it before apparating to the Burrow.

Draco had never liked to apparate. It felt like someone was squeezing him through a tube of toothpaste. I, on the other hand loved the abnormal feeling.

We arrived outside the Burrow's gate. I landed on my feet but Draco, feeling a bit sick, had fallen flat on his back. I had a hard time trying to control the massive fits of giggles threatening to burst through my lips as I tried to help him onto his feet. I eventually hauled him to his feet. He gave me a look as if to say 'you're gonna get it now!' and he wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me round in circles. We both laughed as we made our way to the Burrow, arms around each other's waists.

The whole scene had been witnessed by all of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, who were looking out of the kitchen window.

"Aww, don't they look so sweet together!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. Everyone nodded, some happy, some excited, but most were shocked because this was MALFOY they were talking about!

"Scatter! They're coming!"

They all rushed to the door as Draco and I arrived on the porch.

"Aah! Draco, Isabella, how nice of you to come!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

Draco and I just looked embarrassed and slightly nervous. "It was very kind of you to invite us Mrs Weasley." said Draco politely.

"Oh, don't be silly! It was Ginny's idea." Then she realised that we were shivering. "Come in out of that cold, dears. You'll get ill!"

Ginny gave Draco and me hugs and huge smiles. "I am so glad you could come!"

"Bella's been excited ever since you invited us." Draco explained. I shuffled my feet, embarrassed. Everyone just looked happy that I was.

Later, Ginny and Harry gave us a guided tour of the house after we had been introduced to all the family. I was awestruck and loved it. I could tell that Draco liked it too, but preferred the Manor. Everything was so colourful and I especially liked the sitting room, which had the clock with everyone's name and described what they were doing at that moment. At the moment, they were all at 'home'. I was smiling the whole way but was also clutching Draco's hand because I was so nervous of making a bad impression.

It was when we entered the garden that I remembered that my parents had told me to always be myself and then everyone would love me. I smiled but tears started pooling in my eyes.

"... and mum is always telling us to get rid of the gnomes but dad... Bella, are you okay?" Ginny asked carefully when she looked round to see if we were both listening.

I tightened my grip in Draco's hand, "Um, yes. I'm fine, thanks." I said in a small voice. I blinked and the tears dripped over my eyes and landed on the grass. "I, um, just need to go to the loo for a minute." I smiled at them and walked back into the house.

When I got into the loo I collapsed onto to the floor, crying heavily and loudly. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. All the happy memories I had with my parents would never happen again. I would never hear my father's rubbish jokes or my mother telling me she loves me. I was so utterly alone.

**Meanwhile...**

"I should go and see what is wrong." Draco said after I had gone inside. "It is probably because of her parents."

"No, Draco, I will go. She needs a woman." said Mrs Weasley.

Draco nodded, secretly relieved that Mrs Weasley offered to go. Although he loved me, he found it hard to comfort me through a time in my life that was so horrible.

Mrs Weasley walked to the loo and knocked on the door.

**Back in the loo...**

There was a knocking at the door. I gasped and was about to say I would be out in a minute, except my throat was thick and full of tears. I rose to my feet and opened the door a fraction. There stood Mrs Weasley.

"Can I come in please?" I asked.

I paused for a second and then opened the door wide. Mrs Weasley walked in and shut the door.

"Bella, do you need to talk?" I asked. "We can all see you are upset."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Mrs Weasley's neck and burst into tears.

"My p-parents... d-d-died... and I f-f-feel so... alone!" on the last word, I burst into hysterics and started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, okay, you need to calm down dear. Take deep breaths." Mrs Weasley said. "But I am so sorry Isabella, no one should have to go through what you are at the moment." She stroked my hair and said soothing words.

After about ten minutes, I was breathing normally and I grabbed a tissue.

"I think we should go back to the others now." I said, trying to dry my eyes.

After all the evidence of my crying was removed, we ventured out into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, drinking hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. I was offered a mug with pitying looks and I smiled timidly.

"Thank you." I said.

After a few moments of silence, George said boldly, "So Malfoy, how did you and Bella meet?"

Mrs Weasley seemed to try and tell him to shush but everyone seemed eager to hear the answer.

"Um, well, Bella just sat next to me in the common room one night and asked for my help with some homework."

"Yeh, but Draco really asked me out a few months later, after he had built up the courage, by giving me an ever-blooming rose. Inside he had put a time, place and date on a piece of paper. So we started going out."

"That is so sweet!" Hermione burst out. Then she turned to Ron. "Why couldn't you have done something like that for me?"

Ron turned bright red and Harry laughed.

"Yeh, Harry, don't think you can get off so lightly. You asked me out through Ron." Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry's laughter cut off immediately.

I smiled. "I guess the methods they used worked; you're both going out with them, aren't you."

We talked in the kitchen for a while and got to know each other. It turned out that Draco and Ron really got along. It seemed that his opinion of me had bettered since the Yule Ball. We laughed and my tears were forgotten. Mrs Weasley did look after me more than anyone else that evening though. She seemed to keep a watchful eye on me.

At five minutes to midnight, everyone got a glass of champagne, which, even though is a Muggle drink, is loved by everyone. We counted down ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

We all cheered and downed our drinks. I kissed Draco under the dying mistletoe, left over from Christmas, and so did Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley. George and Percy exchanged glances, shivered and walked out of the room away from all the couples.

At two am, Draco and I said goodbye and thank you to everyone, especially to Ginny who invited us. I also said a special thank you to Mrs Weasley when I hugged her.

"Any time my dear." Mrs Weasley squeezed me back.

We walked into the night and Draco wrapped his arms around me because I was shivering. When we were past the creaky wooden gate of the Burrow, we apparated back to the Manor.

"Well, Ginny, I would never normally admit this but you were right to invite them." said Ron, and George reluctantly nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! I was so excited when I wrote this and I just had to include a romantic chapter between Bella and Draco. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"That was so much fun!" squealed I after we had apparated back to the Manor.

Draco just nodded because he was feeling a little sick after the journey back. I took pity on him and reassured him it was because of the alcohol but we both knew he had never got the hang of apparating. He was _good_ at apparating, he just preferred to fly or use flu powder.

We both tip toed inside the house and up the stairs, so not to wake Mrs Malfoy. At the top of the stairs, gave Draco a quick kiss and we went our separate ways to our bedrooms.

As I got ready for bed, I became distracted. I had such a lovely time but there was something nagging at my insides. I knew it was about Draco because whenever I thought about him, the nagging stopped. I knew that I loved him and realised that I wanted to take our relationship further. God, what would he think if I told him that? It was nerve wrecking but also made my heart race even thinking about it.

As I was pondering this, Draco was thinking the same. He lay awake, wondering if I was too. He had had a fantastic Christmas holiday with me and I knew he loved me but would I want to take the relationship further? He was inexperienced, if you get the drift. He also didn't want me to think that he was only thinking about _it_. That was what most girls thought. He rolled over onto his side and tried to get to sleep.

Back in my room, on the spur of the moment, I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my dressing gown and wand.

"Don't be a chicken." I whispered to myself and walked out of my room.

A few seconds later, I knocked at Draco's door. My heart was in my throat as the seconds ticked by before he opened the door. There I was holding my wand like a candle that lit up my face in the darkness. The light accented my cheekbones and lit up my eyes. Draco thought I looked absolutely beautiful.

"Can I come in please?" I asked quietly.

Draco opened the door wide and I walked into the room. I stood in the middle of the room and whispered "Knox." Draco silently shut the door and turned to look at me in the darkness.

"Bella, are you okay?" He was concerned because I'd never just appeared in his room this late at night before.

Tears streaked my face as I turned to him. "Draco, I love you." I hung my head and sat on the sofa near the fire place. Draco walked over to where I was sitting. He took my face in his hands.

"Bells, I know. I love you too." He said. "Why are you crying? Is it about your parents?"

"No, I'm crying because I love you so much and now I have told you and we are together always, I don't know what to do next." I took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes and said "Actually, I know exactly what I want to do next."

He looked straight back into my eyes. "Bella, I don't understand."

"I mean I want _you_." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh." He said. He took my and held it for what seemed like years. We just sat there on the sofa in the semidarkness. After a while, Draco let go of my hand and asked,

"Do you really want _that_? Now?"

I nodded. Draco slowly brought his lips to mine and lightly kissed them. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer. The kiss was slow and careful to begin with but it quickly grew to be more passionate. Draco lifted me off the sofa, arms around my legs and back and gently lowered me onto his bed. He cast a quick silencing charm at the door.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" I grabbed his neck and roughly drew him to me. My answer was a passionate kiss and he rested himself on top of me. I smiled at him and could feel that this was the right time and right person.

"Happy New Year, Draco." I said and we fell into pure bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is chapter 14! I made sure it was a long one because today is my birthday and I wanted it to be special! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying on top of Draco's chest with my leg looping over his. I could feel Draco slowly tracing a finger along my spine.

"Morning." He said. He put a finger underneath my chin and brought my mouth to his in a soft kiss.

I lay back onto my side and traced the muscled on his chest. He looked so good without a top on. I admired him and gently stroked his chest.

I suddenly shot up and gasped, "Your mother! What if she heard?" I covered my face shamefully with my hands in embarrassment. "Oh, God."

He laughed and said "Don't worry Bells, I cast a silencing charm on the door. She wouldn't have heard a thing." He laughed again. "Anyway, I wouldn't have cared if she did because I love you and had the best night of my life." I smiled and lent in to kiss him again. Then I stopped.

"Draco, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um," he leant over to his bedside table, "nine thirty."

"Aah!" I jumped off the bed and started to get changed, "I have to get back to my room otherwise your mother will be suspicious!"

"Bella, relax!" Draco shouted. "Now, it's a Sunday and Mother doesn't get up until ten." He could see me physically breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Good. Um, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Not at all." He replied.

"You know, you could always join me, Draco." I said, in an alluring voice.

Draco was off the bed before you could say "Quiddich". I giggled when he pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door.

After the shower, I had my hair and body wrapped in a towel and Draco was lounging on his bed in another towel.

"Same time tomorrow?" he said cockily.

I threw the hair towel at him.

I got changed into my pyjamas and kissed Draco goodbye. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Then I went back to my room. Draco just stood at the door and watched me disappear down the hall. With great reluctance did he go back into his room and get changed. He sighed as he thought of the previous night and wished it could have lasted longer. He had felt so connected to me.

Later, I met Draco downstairs in the dining room. He was wearing the same faded jeans and t-shirt that he had the previous day. It seems he had forgotten about cleanliness.

We held hands under the table.

After breakfast, I dragged Draco outside and we went for a walk. After that night, I felt so much closer to Draco. I held onto Draco as if he was the only lifeline in a vast ocean. Draco didn't seem to mind because he felt like that with me too. It was a bit hypercritical seeing as he said that Pansy Parkinson was too clingy and there he was, never leaving my side!

After the walk we went inside to get out of the cold. I dragged Draco unsuspectingly to a corner under the stairs and it was only when we heard Mrs Malfoy's heels on the stone floor that we jumped apart. We followed her back into the dining room where she offered us tea.

"So how was your New Year celebration?" She asked us as she poured the tea that Peony had brought us.

"Very eventful." Draco said slyly and caused me to blush.

Mrs Malfoy did not miss this little innuendo and put the tea pot back onto the tray very slowly.

"I see." She cleared her throat and dismissed Peony before turning back to us. "You are both adults and I respect your choises but please tell me you were _safe _last night."

"Mother!" Draco jumped to his feet. I just sat there shocked into silence. It seemed that nothing slipped past Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco don't be dramatic. I just wanted to make sure you..." but she was cut off mid sentence by Draco.

"Yes we did." He said dryly and she blushed.

"Good." She was about to pass the tea around to us when she suddenly stood up. "Draco, can I speak to you alone please?" and walked into her private sitting room.

Draco squeezed my hand reassuringly and followed Mrs Malfoy into the room.

I just sat there, staring at the door, completely horrified and embarrassed. This was not something I was comfortable with Mrs Malfoy knowing.

In the sitting room, Narcissa and Draco sat opposite each other by the fire.

"Draco, I know you love Bella." She took a sip of tea. "I wanted you to know you have my blessing."

"Your blessing?" Draco was confused.

"I love her too. She is the perfect match for you. And so whenever you are ready I want you to know that you have my blessing to marry her." Mrs Malfoy put down her cup of tea and folded her hands in her lap.

"Marry Bella?" he looked surprised. "But Mother we are too young."

Narcissa shook her head. "You are both adults. She is seventeen, you are eighteen. You will be leaving school soon, and I would be honoured to have her join our family."

"You don't think Bella would reject me?" Draco said, his voice slightly doutful.

"I am positive." Mrs Malfoy answered.

"Thank you mother." He said standing up, "Oh, I don't have a ring." And he sat back down.

Mrs Malfoy stood up and beckoned him to go to her. They walked out of the room, passed me, and up the stairs into Mrs Malfoy's bedroom. She paused in front of a picture of the Malfoy Villa and tapped it 3 times and said the password. It slid open and there was a muggle safe underneath. She tapped it 5 times and said another password and it opened slowly.

Inside the safe were jewellery, keys and other precious objects. She reached into the vault and took out a little black box. She closed the vault and the picture frame slid back into place. She handed the box to Draco.

He opened it. There, nestled into the black velvet was a ring. It had a white gold band and had a dark blue sapphire and small diamonds circled it. There were three very tiny gold leaves with small diamonds in them that connected the sapphire and the white gold band together. It was beautiful.

"Mother, where did you get this?" Draco asked.

"I inherited it from my late mother. It has been passed down generation to generation. It was made by goblins and is unique. The goblins put a spell on it to bind the wearer to her partner. We will always have a small amount of protection when one wears it." She explained.

"Mother... I... thank you." Draco said and hugged her. He then pocketed the ring and followed his mother back downstairs.

I was sitting by the wall opposite the stairs. Draco went over to me and dragged me outside for another walk.

"Draco? We've already been outside today." I pointed out.

"I know; I just wanted to get out of the house. It feels a bit stuffy in there." he said hurriedly.

I glanced at him out the corner of my eyes but shrugged. "So, what did your mother want?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant but inside I was panicking.

"Oh. Um... I... uh... just wanted to talk to me... in private." He said.

This time I did not ignore the hesitation in his voice. I stopped in my tracks and pulled Draco to a halt. I took his head in my hands.

"Draco. What did she want? Was she angry at you for last night?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "No." he paused. "She was actually quite calm about the whole thing."

"So why did she want to talk to you in private?"

"Come with me." he said and dragged me to our willow tree. When we were underneath, he went down on one knee.

"Isabella Greengrass, I love you and have always loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I knew we were meant to be together" He reached into his pocket and took the black box out of it, "Bella, will you marry me?" He opened the box and held it up to her.

I just stared at him and then at the box. My mouth was open in absolute shock and my heart was beating ten times faster. It was only when I spoke that I realised I was crying.

"Yes." I wiped my eyes and Draco stood up. We looked into each other's eyes and Draco took my hand. He kissed it gently and slipped the ring onto my finger. He then kissed the ring.

"I love you." I said, my voice thick. Then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently.

We lay on the grass for what seemed like an age. Then we summoned blankets and stared at the clouds and, soon after, the stars. At midnight, we made our way into the house and went up to Draco's room, to find a plate of sandwiches on the bedside table. We both smiled and silently thanked Peony and Mrs Malfoy.

While we ate the sandwiches, we talked about what to do about school.

"I think I should wear the ring on my other hand. I don't want rumours to go around about a shotgun wedding or anything." Then I saw the look on Draco's face, "No, Draco, I am happy that we are engaged, but I will only tell the people I want to. I don't want anyone to know except close friends."

Draco smiled and seemed reassured by this. He was also wondering what to do about rumours.

"Oh, I am going to have to tell Mother tomorrow morning." He then looked at me, "You will be able to manage that right?" I looked unsure, "Don't worry... she gave her blessing."

I physically relaxed. After we had finished the sandwiches, we lay on the bed facing each other silently. I was thinking about the wedding. I had no idea what to wear or where to have it, who to invite or who was going to give me away. Then it sank in. I had no father to give me away or parents to pay for the wedding, because it was tradition the bride's family paid for it. I rolled over facing away from Draco and tried to hold in the tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking about our wedding and the fact that my father will not give me away." And I furiously wiped away the tears threatening to brim over my eyes.

"Don't worry, Bells. I am sure we can work something out. My father won't be there either... he is still in Azkaban."

This made the tears stop coming because Draco sort of knew what I was going through. We talked more about school and when would be a convenient time or good time for the wedding. And by about 1:30am we were fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15. It's not as long as the last one because I burnt my finger a few days ago and it's really painful when I type! Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Morning Draco, Isabella." said Mrs Malfoy as Draco and I entered the dining room. "Two owls came this morning for you two. Hogwarts seems to know you are here Bella. I think they include a list of what you will need for next term." Draco and I took the letters that she was holding out to them. "I suggest that you both go to Diagon Alley today seeing as you go back to school in a week."

We both opened the letters. It seemed the new Muggle Studies teacher wanted us to go to Diagon Alley and buy the new books she had requested Flourish and Blotts to stock. So Draco and I decided to go after breakfast.

But, in the middle of breakfast, Draco cleared his throat. "Mother, Bella and I have something to tell you."

She looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Yes?" But there was something in her eyes that told us she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Yesterday, Bella and I got engaged." He smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Why, that is wonderful Draco! Congratulations Bella!" She stood up and went over to kiss our cheeks.

My heart was thumping in my chest the whole time and turned bright red. "Thank you Mrs Malfoy. I just hope that Mr Malfoy will approve." I dropped my head.

"Bella, I am sure he will approve." Mrs Malfoy said quietly.

Draco stood up. "Mother, Bells and I need to go to Diagon Alley now. Is there anything you want us to get you?" he added.

She shook her head and I stood up. We both said goodbye and then walked to the manor's gate.

"Bells, can we take the train please?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"But we can apparate?" I asked bewildered. Then I remembered "Oh yes. You don't like apparating that much, do you?" he shook his head. "Then, sure we can take the train."

He smiled and we walked to the nearest train station and made our way to The Leaky Cauldron. We decided not to stop for a Butterbeer but to carry on into Diagon Alley.

After the wall had moved, we stepped into the bustling street and were delighted to see it full of colour and life. We could remember when it was dark and dreary because of the Dark Lord. It was a memory we both wanted to forget.

We hurried into Gringots and took out enough money to last them a term and for this shopping expedition. I was not happy to see that my money pile was getting smaller and smaller since I last came here. Draco's was massive and I tried not to dwell on that fact.

The first shop to go to was the book shop. We managed to get all the books we needed, even though Draco looked at the Shakespearian language with a funny face, and then ran out of the busy shop. We were laughing as we squeezed passed a big group of people and we literally fell into each other when we were safely back into the street.

Next was the pet shop. I needed to buy Sammy a collar, a bed, more cat food to last a term and some toys. The owner put a free food bowl that made a noise if you didn't feed your cat.

We also had to get some potions stuff like beans and flowers. I didn't pay much attention. I just gave the list to the man in the shop and stood staring at Draco's profile as he was looking at the selection behind the counter. I still couldn't believe that he had asked me to marry him. I loved him but was amazed at why he chose me.

The last thing we needed to do was to go into the owl shop because Solo had a swollen beak. We got the medicine and made our way back to The Leakey Cauldron.

We ordered our Butterbeers and sat down on a table in the corner of the room. There were quite a lot of families there. Tom, the owner brought us the Butterbeers. When he thought Draco wasn't looking, he gave him a cold stare. But Draco did see. He turned to me.

"One of the things you will have to put up with is the looks I get from other people." he looked sad, "I deserve everything I get, but you don't deserve the looks they will give you." I looked confused so he explained "Imagine what people with think when we get married!"

I took his hand as said "It would be worth it to be with you." I kissed his cheek and then took a sip from the Butterbeer.

I spat it back out.

"Eugh! This Butterbeer tastes off!"

Draco took a sip of his and spat it out again. "Someone has added something to it."

He took out his wand and pointed it at the drink. "Accio" And a flower shot out of it into his hand. It was purple with spiky leaves and moved every so often.

Draco put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about them. I am sure it was an accident." I said, trying to be soothing.

"Bella. How do you think a Venomous Tentacular flower got into our Butterbeer? Did it climb? Crawl?" He looked over to the bar. "I have a feeling that someone doesn't want us to be here." He stood up and held a hand out for me. "Let's go."

We walked out of The Leakey Cauldron holding our bags. "Draco," I said as Draco walked silently next to him, "Don't worry about what they do. It doesn't matter."

Draco shook his head but stayed silent. I gripped his hand tighter as we headed towards the station. On the train back, I played with my ring. I had swapped it to the other hand for the day. I still didn't want everyone to know we were engaged. It was a good thing today though; Tom might have done something nastier to me. I really wanted to marry Draco but my life would be crazier than I thought. When we got to the gate, I pulled Draco to a stop and took off the ring and put it back on the correct hand, exaggerating every movement. He smiled and I rested my hand on his chest.

"The only thing that matters to me is being with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

I was in my room packing my trunk for the start of the new term. When I got to my Christmas present, I fondly stroked the cover of the photo album. Smiling, I flicked through it. The first picture was the one from the Christmas Ball; I was smiling at the camera and Draco was looking from the camera to me. He looked as if I was the only person in the room.

When I had carefully placed the album in my trunk, I locked the lid with two satisfying clicks and went back to Draco's bedroom. He was still packing so I sat on his bed and played with the ring.

"I was thinking that I should wear it on a necklace instead of on my right hand. It would make it less obvious." I said to him.

"You can do whatever you want Bella." He answered but his tone was short.

I slid down to his level and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're still upset about The Leakey Cauldron." It was a statement but he nodded. "Well, please don't be. I don't like it when you're sad." Then I smiled. "And we are going back to school today and I don't want you to be upset." I stood up and said "Now finish packing because we have to go in 30 minutes!"

We lugged our suitcases into the Mini and Mrs Malfoy waved us off. They journey back seemed almost longer that the journey there. Maybe it was because I was counting down the minutes to when we got to the station and away from the amazing holiday I had spent with Draco. The hours spent in the car were hours filled with Muggle music; I was educating Draco.

We left the car in an alleyway and put a charm on it so no one could see it... except us. So, grabbing a trolley, we put our luggage on it and made our way to the platform. It was 10:50 so we had ten minutes to get on the train.

I tried to put Sammy with the other pets, but he was putting up a good fight so I took him into the compartment with me. He sat contented on my lap while I absentmindedly stroked his head. Draco and I were leaning against each other's backs with our feet on the seats. We were so lucky to have the compartment to ourselves.

Or so we thought.

"Ron! Ron! Get down here! I found an empty compartment!" Hermione burst into the compartment. She smiled and looked around the compartment. I then saw Draco and me. "Merlin's Beard! Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that people were already in here!" I turned around to leave but I stood up and said,

"No, Hermione, Ron and you can stay here if you want." Draco looked at me half annoyed.

"That's really kind of you except we are expecting Harry and Ginny too." She said implying it would get a bit crowded with six of us in total.

"No really, you should all come. I'm sure that there won't be space in other compartments now." I sat back down and patted the seat beside me.

Hermione sat down cautiously. "If you're sure..."

"Positive. Right, Draco?" I turned to a startled Draco.

"Um, yeh. Of course!"

It turned out that there was enough space for us all. Ginny and Hermione took turns in holding Sammy, and Crookshanks was surprisingly nice to him. He treated him like a son and hissed when any men came near him. It was quite surprising when Draco reached out absentmindedly to scratch Sammy's head and got his skin ripped off by Crookshank's claws! Hermione had to explain that Ron gave him such a hard time that he hated all men!

Arnold the Pygmie Puff played with mine who were called Emma and Bobby. They chased each other around the compartment and climbed on top of the suitcase racks. I was watching them out the corner of my eye and laughed when Arnold stopped and was rugby tackled by Emma as she collided with him! Arnold fell onto Harry's head and landed with a plop on his lap.

It was after about three hours, we had become better friends than when we last met so I took Ginny and Hermione to one side and told them the news that Draco and I were engaged. The boys were talking about Quidditch and were ignoring us. Ginny let out a loud squeal and Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck, and would have strangled me if Ron hadn't stated that I was turning blue.

"That's fantastic! How many people know?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Just you two and Mrs. Malfoy." I said, thrilled but embarrassed by their reactions.

"But please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to spread rumours. I only wanted our friends to know." I said.

"Bella, we're honoured that you told us!" said Ginny.

"Can we tell Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure as long as they don't tell anyone. Oh I almost forgot." I reached into my jumper and pulled out the necklace with the ring on it.

"Oh my God!" They both said, looking awestruck.

I laughed and we spent the rest of the journey talking about how Draco proposed and when the wedding will be.

When we arrived at Hogsmede station, the sun was setting and the sky was red as we collected our luggage and made our way to the carriages. Draco and I went in a carriage by ourselves because there was no space for six people and a Hufflepuff refused to go with us.

Ginny almost punched him in the face.

"Why you little creep!" She charged at him with her wand in her left hand and her right hand balled into a tight fist.

"Ginny, no!" I called to her and she sort of hesitated, but carried on anyway.

Harry rushed over and grabbed her arms just before she hit the cowering Hufflepuff.

"He's not worth it Gin."

Ginny shrugged him off and looked menacingly at the Hufflepuff, before walking back towards the carriage.

Draco and I were very happy to have the carriage to our selves. We were talking about the wedding and had only decided that the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were coming. We knew we would get married after school had ended but we didn't know when. I thought it would be romantic to get married in the winter so it would snow, but Draco wanted to get married in the Autumn so we would have the gold trees. We had also decided to get married at Malfoy Manor. The garden was big enough for lots of people (even though we expected we would only have family and close friends.)

We got to school and walked up to the great hall hand in hand. The hall was lit with floating candles and the tables were filled with students, all who turned towards us when we entered the hall. I ignored it but Draco gave cold, hard stares to anyone who was foolish to make eye contact.

I grabbed his arm and led him to the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall stood up and said the usual beginning of term speech. It was different because Professor Dumbledore was not there and the usual strange words like "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak" were missed.

After the usual feast of a meal, the Slytherin prefect told everyone the new password (Venemous Tentacular... how ironic) and Draco and I made our way to our house. We lounged in the common room for hours.

I was sitting on the floor against Draco's legs staring into the mesmerising fire, completely hypnotised. The flames were green and warming the common room surprisingly well seeing as we were in the dungeons, under the lake.

I was thinking about the times when I was younger and my parents would read me a bedtime story every night without fail. They would walk over to the massive bookshelf that was one of my walls, and pull from it a muggle fairy tale. I had always liked these because there was always a happy ending for the princesses.

Every night, my father would tuck me into bed and my mother would sit on the edge of it. She would start reading and about half way through, my father would disappear. The pictures my mother created in my mind, every time the stories were read, were intricate and detailed; I never forgot them.

And, after the stories, my mother would put the book back on its shelf and kiss me on the forehead. She would walk to the door, turn out the light and, as she was silhouetted in the door way, she would say, "Goodnight Isabella."

I still couldn't believe they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is Chapter 17. Enjoy! I quoted Dr Seuss the 4****th**** line down. It is probably my motto, I love it so much! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I woke to find that, as usual, my roommates had left me to go to breakfast alone. For seven years now, the other Slytherin girls in my year had always treated me like a shadow; always there but didn't need to be talked to. They went their way and let me go mine. I thought this was because I was... different. I was quieter and did not find joy in tormenting the other pupils. Everyone knew I was different from the other Slytherins, and because I was not the stereotypical Slytherin, they seemed to avoid me like the plague.

I hadn't really minded because I liked to focus on my studies. Also my parents had told me that no matter what, I should be myself. "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

Now, ever since my parent's death, the whole student body had been paying more attention to me. The Daily Prophet had mentioned that two followers of the Dark Lord had died in Azkaban over the holidays and I was the only person who was moping the halls. Everyone else seemed happy and refreshed from the month long holiday, whereas I seemed to be more tired.

Professor McGonagall didn't help by summoning me in the middle of charms (my favourite subject) to talk to me about my 'troubles'. That was when the rumours started.

"Did you hear? Isabella Greengrass' parents died by the Dementors kiss!"

"Isabella Greengrass' parents were so evil that even the Dementors couldn't kill them. They had to get a vampire to suck all of the blood out of their bodies."

"Don't sit next to Isabella Greengrass next lesson because I heard from Pansy who heard from Olivia who heard from Romilda that her family is cursed and whoever gets close to her will die!"

I suffered a lot in the next few weeks of school. I was even finding it difficult to be around Draco, my own fiancée!

**In Herbology later that day...**

"Hermione, I'm really worried about Bella. Those nasty rumours have been getting to her." Ginny said anxiously.

Hermione nodded.

"She even seems distant with Draco."

They both looked over to me; I was chopping Redbush seeds solemnly. Even Ron and Harry noticed that the girl who was so lively over the holiday, was deeply depressed.

After Herbology, Hermione and Ginny joined me by sliding their arms into mine. Every time anyone gave the simplest glances towards me, Ginny and Hermione made sure to glare at them. Everyone respected the girls because they were there when Harry brought Voldemort down and so didn't think to defy their piercing stares and look a second time.

That evening, after a very eventful day, I brushed passed a hurt Draco, used the excuse that I needed to study, and went straight to the library. I really didn't want to talk to anyone because I wasn't in the mood. All of that day, people had whispered about me and laughed behind my back and I just wanted it to stop.

Draco didn't bother to ask why I needed to go; I grabbed by bag and rushed to the familiar comfort of the library, where so many memories were stored.

When I got there, something wasn't right. Madame Pince was nowhere and it was eerily quiet; usually there was some whispering. I looked at my watch; it was only seven thirty.

So I brushed off my suspicious feelings and went to sit down at my usual chair at Draco and my favourite table. The chair creaked as I sat in it and the sound echoed around the library. I almost expected Madame Pince to sush me, but nothing happened.

My parchment and quills clattered onto the table as I upended my bag, challenging the silence. Still, all that happened was it retaliated with an echo.

I narrowed my eyes but started to work. The gentle scratch of quill on parchment was soothing and soon I was absorbed into my potions essay. That was when it happened. I heard a whisper and I froze. It was coming from the History of Magic section that was dusty and abandoned. No one had been there for years. I think even Madame Pince has forgotten about it.

So I got up and followed the whisper and turned the abandoned corner to be faced with emptiness. I cursed myself and turned around to get back to my work when I was met with a face; a scarred, malformed, ugly face. It was staring at me with emptiness and I screamed. That was when I realised it was Madam Pince, dead. I stepped backwards, blinded by terror, right into the arms of someone.

I screamed again and was roughly turned around to face the person. It was a big man with an uneven body, like he had suffered a stroke. He gripped my arms and I froze. I remember being confused as the big man smiled showing a line of yellowing, chipped teeth, some of which were missing. I tried to back away as my heart sped up when I realised that I was in big trouble.

He growled as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp and slammed me into the dusty bookshelves, causing me to cry out in pain and cough up spider webs. That was when a voice rang out from the darkness.

"Mordred, be careful!" one of the voices said, "He is expecting her alive."

The man called Mordred, snarled and pinned me against the bookshelf with one arm. He brushed my cheek with his dirty hand and I tried to turn away with disgust. He then brought out a wand and muttered some words and I found myself bound. He had put ropes around my arms and legs and I fell to the floor.

I twisted and turned in a vain attempt to free myself, only finding that the ropes knotted tighter.

"There's no use girl, they'll just strangle you more." A slightly bored voice rang out from the darkness.

I stopped struggling.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

There was no answer. I tried again.

"What do you want?" I shouted, my voice rising to shrill.

"We want you to come with us." Grunted the man Mordred who was now picking me up by the waist.

That was when I saw their faces. We were all bruised and scarred. _Oh Jesus._ The bored sounding voice belonged to a woman, early twenties, with bushy, mousey brown hair and harsh violet eyes. Mordred looked about thirty, but the scars on his face made him look older. The third person was another man, but he was is his late 40s and looked important. He had blonde hair that was thinning on the top and broad shoulders. They all had uncaring eyes, built for business.

They looked like murderers and so, naturally, I started to panic; I was being taken away from my only home by force. Then I remembered Draco.

"Draco." I whispered.

"Draco!" I screamed.

"There's no point screaming for anyone," the moody girl said, "we put everyone to sleep."

Even with this information I still screamed. "Draco! Help me! Draco! Draco. Draco…"

My body racked with sobs as I called out his name. Part of me was surprised that the kidnappers didn't gag me, but I supposed they got some sick thrill out of my pain.

Mordred was carrying me, draped over his shoulder and I was screaming and calling to get Draco to come to me. He didn't.

Mordred shook me roughly to get me to shut up. I sobbed silently as his rough hands gripped my upper legs uncomfortably.

We hurried down the corridor and by that time, I had given up hope and was silently letting the tears stream down my face. Even though Draco was unconscious, I could not blame him for not coming to my rescue. I had been horrible to him these last few weeks and I deserved all of the rejection in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am super busy right now as you've probably notice by the lack of uploads! I'm sorry if this chapter is too short and not up to your standards! I'll try and upload soon! Enjoy chapter 18. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – In Hogwarts the next morning<p>

The next morning, Draco woke up at 11am and had a splitting headache, like he had been drinking fire whiskey all night.

Draco groaned as he rolled out of bed.

"Ugh, what the hell did you guys do to me last night?" Draco accused his roommates, rather loudly. "My head is killing me!" He thumped the guy in the bed next to him.

There was a groan from the bed next to him and a boy sat up. "It wasn't us mate," said a boy in the bed next to him, "God, my head is killing me to!"

Draco went around and shoved all of the other boys in order to make them get up.

All of the boys groaned and fell back into bed. Draco looked at his watch.

"It's 11am." Then he looked at his watch again and swore, "It's 11!" They all swore and rushed to get changed. They had missed two lessons and McGonagall was not going to be happy.

They rushed into their lesson only to find that they were the first ones there. Not even the teacher was there.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

Draco ran to the front of the Defence against the dark arts classroom and banged on the door of the professor's office.

"Professor Westwood! Sir!" There was no answer so Draco went into his office and shook him violently.

The grouchy old man woke and stumbled out of the office.

"What are you doing banging on my door at such an early hour?" Professor Westwood said.

"What do you mean early sir? It is 11:15!" The old Professor stumbled and grabbed his pocket watch.

"By God, so it is." Then he clutched his head, "And what the devil is wrong with my head?"

"You too sir?" said one of the boys.

"Yeh, our heads were pounding when we woke up!" All of the boys agreed.

"Now why would we all have slept in and woken up with splitting headaches? I know there was no drunken behaviour last night otherwise my pocket watch would have dragged me back to bed... I had it charmed you know." He looked pleased with himself for a moment then went back to business.

"Sir, I think the whole school was charmed." Draco said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What makes you think that Malfoy?" Westwood asked.

"Well, we didn't see anyone in the corridors, not even a ghost. And also, the paintings are all frozen."

The Professor looked around and then gasped as he saw the painting of a werewolf frozen in mid howl.

"By God Malfoy, you're right!" And with that the old Professor stumbled out of the classroom, still in his floral night garments. The boys exchanged glances and ran after him.

They reached the castle gates and Professor Westwood ran his wand over the dark wood, muttering spells under his breath.

After a minute, a blue ball of fire leapt off the door and one word hissed from it, "Hyposomnia"

The old professor was silent. "Uh, sir? What does that mean?" asked one of Draco's roommates.

"It means that the entire castle was put to sleep last night," then he hesitated, "and no one was supposed to wake up."

He turned to them and asked, "How did you gentlemen wake up this morning?"

The boys all looked at Draco. "He woke us up sir."

"How did you wake up Mr Malfoy?"

"Well... I... I just did." Then he gasped and said, "No. Someone _did _wake me up. Someone screamed my name. It was Bella Greengrass. I remember that I really wanted to go to her but gradually her voice disappeared. It sounded like she was in trouble. She was screaming for help."

As he said this a light seemed to go on in his head, "I need to go." And rushed off.

He turned away from the teacher and his roommates and ran down the dungeon stairs that lead to Slytherin. He shouted the password at the wall and ran inside the common room.

It was empty.

He ran up the stone stairs and thumped on the seventh year girl's door. "Bella! Bella! Wake up!" he started to panic as the door was not being opened.

He forced the door open. The spells in the castle had been dismantled as well so he was not thrown out of the room.

He went over to the nearest bed and shook the girl violently while shouting. "Wake up!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes. "Martha, you're awake." He heard a grumble and the girl sat up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said with complete malice in her voice.

"Is Bella awake yet?"

She just looked pissed off and said, "See for yourself."

He ran over to my four poster bed and pushed the curtain franticly aside.

Instead of seeing me in my soft duck feather duvet, he saw the bed was made and hadn't been slept in.

"Oh no."


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it has been such a long time since I last uploaded and I'm such a terrible person! However, I hope you like this chapter, especially seeing as I ended on a cliffhanger last chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I was blindfolded and could see nothing against the black material. The man who did it had rough and gnarly fingers and tied it onto me with unnecessary force. The material crushed my eyes and made my eyes water. Then the other man picked me up again and he carried me for what seemed like an age.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice rising on hysterical.

"We can't tell you... why do you think we put the blindfold on?" said the girl with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts." I said outright.

They ignored me and I sighed, preparing for a long journey. The journey luckily wasn't that long because we apparated somewhere. However, when usually I liked apparating, this time it felt unnatural to me and too forced.

I felt a cool breeze on my face when we got to our destination. Although I was blindfolded, I imagined seeing trees and flowers around me. I was surprised when they took the blindfold off and proved what I was imagining; I was in a garden. It took a second for me to get used to the light after having such a tight blindfold on, but when I did, I nearly cried out. I was home.

"Oh, my God." I breathed looking at the manor I'd grown up in.

"Yes, it's real." A course voice said behind me.

I started to let my emotions take over me and I almost smiled, but then remembered that they had kidnapped me.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I demanded.

"And what the HELL are you doing in my house?" I started to panic, "How do you know where I live and why the hell did you bring me here?"

Mordred just reached out to me to get me to shut up. His hands were grubby and calloused and I moved to escape from then, but when I moved away I collided into something squishy. I gasped and fell to the floor.

"Well I see that you got the girl Mordred." The squishy thing sneered. "Well done."

Cautiously I turned around. My heart leapt as standing before me was an older version of Draco.

"Mr Malfoy?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, it is," he replied and roughly yanked me up onto my feet.

"But... you're supposed to be in Azkaban!" I said, panic rising in my voice.

"Well I was and I was there when your pathetic parents died." His voice seemed to be edged with spite as if he was trying to make my angry at his mentioning my parents.

Mr Malfoy continued "I was not only there but I was the one who killed them." He said all of this so easily as if was talking about the weather. I, however, froze and felt everything freeze. Timed seemed to slow as I came to realise that my fiancée's father murdered my parents.

"You killed them?" I asked, pity overruling my anger.

"Yes."

"I feel really sorry for you, Mr Malfoy."

He threw his head back and laughed, causing his thinning blonde hair to shake against his scalp.

"Why do you say that, you pathetic little girl! You can do nothing to hurt me!" He sneered at me and the other captors laughed.

"I'm not going to do anything, but your son will." I said matter-of-factly.

The mention of his son seemed to throw him, but surprise was not in his eyes for long. "Why do you think that Draco would harm me? His own father?"

"Because I am engaged to him." I replied in a small voice.

Mr Malfoy stopped in his tracks and his head whipped round and our eyes met.

"Prove it." He hissed through his teeth.

I reached behind my neck and unclasped the necklace, sliding off the ring and slipping it onto my finger.

"Well Draco will be happy to know that you can come to the wedding now." I said as I flashed the ring in his direction.

Mr Malfoy was turning red in anger and signalled to the woman who hit me over the head. Everything went peacefully black.

**Back in Hogwarts...**

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I am sorry to hear about Isabella. We have contacted the Aurors and we are doing everything we can." Professor McGonagall said Draco was sitting concerned in her office. "The kidnappers have placed a powerful spell to cover their trails so it will not be easy to find her."

"Thank you Professor, but I was really coming up here to ask whether I could return home for a few days?" Draco asked. Professor McGonagall looked unconvinced.

He hurried on. "Because my mother is also distraught about Bella's disappearance... She came to stay at our house over the holidays, you see."

Professor McGonagall looked more persuaded and said, "You may return home for two days, but then you have to return."

Draco stood to leave, "Thank you Professor."

Draco walked slowly to the door, down the spiralling staircases and to the dungeons. It was there that he saw Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione waiting outside the Slytherin entrance.

"Draco!" Ginny rushed forward and gave him a big bear hug. "I am so sorry to hear about Bella." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, she's my friend too." She said wiping the tears away.

"Sorry," he said addressing all of them, "but I have to go. I am going home for a few days and," he beckoned them to him as he whispered, "I'm going to find Bella."

"What!" Hermione gasped.

"No way!" Harry said.

"I want to come!" Ginny stated and everyone turned to look at her.

"What? I love Bella just as much as any of you and I want to help look for her. Also," I turned to Draco, "she may be in danger and if she is you will need someone else to cover your back."

Draco nodded, "That seems like a fair point but I don't think that the school will let you go."

That was when Ginny looked at Harry with a grin on her face that indicated that she had a secret. "I think it's time to get your dad's old cloak out again Harry."


	20. Chapter 20

**Because it took me such a long time to upload ****my last chapter, I decided to upload another! And it is a really long one so it should keep you content for a while until I upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Mum is going to _kill_ me!"

"Shut up Ron!" whispered Hermione as the four of them trekked down to the forbidden forest in the dead of night.

Draco had already "gone home" that afternoon, but really he was waiting in Hogsmead for them. They knew that there was no way they were going to be able to apparate from inside the school grounds so they were going to visit the Thestrals.

Harry knew the way like the back of his hand. He had been to visit them a lot with Luna recently and he had grown rather attached to the youngest male.

"Kestral!" he called out when we had gone deep enough into the forest. "I know you're in here buddy!"

There was a screeching sound and a huge black beast came souring down from the trees with two others for company. Sadly Ron, Hermione and Ginny could see him because of the huge numbers of deaths at the Battle of Hogwarts last year.

They all exclaimed as the skeletal creatures landed in front of them. Ginny took a step back and took Harry's hand for comfort.

"Well, you certainly took your time." Draco muttered after the Thestrals had gone back to the forbidden forest.

"Jerk." Hermione muttered.

"Draco, we know you are worried, but you need to calm down." Ginny said and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and walked on ahead.

"Okay." Harry said, getting down to business, "Draco, do you have any idea where Bella could have been taken?"

He shook his head.

"Okay..." Harry sat down on a nearby bench.

"Wait." Ron said. "I must have been taken somewhere that her captures thought no one would look."

They all looked at Ron patiently.

"So," he continued, "that means that I must be in a place that either people would be afraid of or is abandoned." Ron smiled, "It's the classic bad-guy hideout."

We all sighed at his teenage behaviour. "Ron," Hermione sighed, "How many abandoned houses are there in Britain?"

He looked blank. "Yup, that's what I thought." She nodded.

They all went back to looking lost.

"What if Ron's right?" Draco asked silently.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, who was closest.

"Well," Draco said, as he got more confident, "They must have taken her somewhere that no one would look."

"Yes..." Ginny said, waiting for more.

"And they might have taken her somewhere in plain sight." Draco said, knowing that he was right.

"But Malfoy, even though I agree with you, we are back to square one here." Ron sighed. "Anywhere is plain sight."

"I think they might have taken her home." Draco concluded.

"Why would they take her home?" Harry asked.

"Well, no one lives there now that her parents have died but there is still everything there." He turned to the other four people staring at him with disbelief. "It would be the perfect place for the kidnappers to stay; there are beds, house elves and food." He finished.

"Hmm." Harry pondered. "That surprisingly makes sense."

_Oh, my God_ I thought as I woke up. _My head is killing me._

I looked around the room. I knew exactly where I was, but why was I here?

Then it all came back to me. _Lucius Malfoy._ The complete terror of my predicament and my captor made me start shaking. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forward slowly while I was crying softly.

"Draco, where are you?" I whispered.

My fingers started to throb as I said this. I looked down at my ring and saw that my hand was in a bloody mess. It was as if someone had tried to force the ring off. But there it sat, glinting happily up at me against the destroyed flesh.

I smiled and kissed it, remembering the happiness I had felt when Draco had asked me to marry him.

Lying back, I cradled my broken hand to my chest. That was when I heard it.

"_Bella..._" there was a whisper of my name and I whipped my head around to see where the source of the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying not to get caught, because I knew that the guards were standing outside the cell door.

That was when I realised that it was coming from the ring itself.

"_Bella, I'm coming to get you._" Draco. I knew it was him and I laughed as relief washed over me. He knew where I was and he was coming to rescue me.

Then my laughing ended as the door to the cell opened and Mordred came in and stood menacingly in the door frame. I sat up immediately and cowered into the corner. The way he looked at me made me quiver in disgust. His eyes were watery and full of lust. His greasy hair draped down to his shoulders, accentuating his bobbing Adam's apple. He stood at the door for a second, just looking at me, ripping my clothes off with his mind.

Then he walked over to me with his sweaty hands out, as if to touch me. I cowered in my corner. Squatting by me, the smell of him overwhelming my senses, I tried not to gag, and he touched a strand of my hair. I was repulsed and frightened and tried to think of Draco. But all that entered my mind was that I was in the hands of this monster.

He reached out to my face and stroked it slowly, all the time keeping the sick smile on his face. Then he roughly reached for my left hand. I gasped in pain.

"Do you like my handiwork?" He said in a rough voice. I shook in fear and he smiled wider.

Suddenly he stood up.

"Come." He ordered and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and hauled me to my feet. He grabbed my arm roughly and started to drag me along, all the while, stroking my arm. I felt terrified.

I was dragged along behind him, up the numerous stairs leading out of the ancient dungeon. I had loved this dungeon when I was younger with its winding staircases and hidden doors. It was a child's heaven.

But I was being led away from the dark and into the light. Somehow I preferred the damp darkness to what was waiting for me in my father's old study

Mordred knocked at the door and Lucius Malfoy's voice seeped out from behind the door.

"Enter."

I was pushed into the room but Mordred stayed outside. I heard the swift locking of the door and I gulped as Mr Malfoy offered me a seat.

"Um, no thank you. I think I'll stay standing." I mumbled.

"Suit yourself." He hissed.

He reached into the desk drawer and placed a box onto the desk.

"Open it." He said menacingly.

I hesitated but reached out and carefully opened the lid. Inside, nestled into velvet was a stone.

My eyes widened in surprise because I knew this stone. It was purple with a hint of green and it belonged to my father. But he had lost it years ago when I was about ten because he was attacked after coming back from a party with my mother. It was on the hilt of his cane, nestled in the eye of a roaring jaguar.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, forgetting that I was supposed to be terrified of this man.

"Well, long story short, I was the man who stole it from you father in the first place." He smiled wickedly and my heart started racing.

"Why would you want to steal a stone from my father? I'm sure it is worthless." I said, questioning his reason.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong." He picked the stone up and held it in his hand. "This stone has more power in it than you can ever believe. It can control anything, it can make its owner invisible, it can perform any spell." He sighed and placed it back into the velvet lined box. "Sadly I cannot control it."

My brain was working in over drive as I tried to understand what he meant.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Lucius ignored me but looked straight into my eyes. "It seems that only its owner can control it, and I tried to become its owner." He smiled at me cruelly and said, "That was why I had to kill your parents; they were its owners and I had to gain its power."

The way he had said that made it sound like an everyday task.

"You killed my parents for a _stone_?" I said in utter disbelief. "You disgust me." I wrinkled my nose at him and he slammed his hand down on the table making me jump.

"Oh, now now Isabella. When you say it like that you make me sound like a bad person!" then he laughed.

He laughed took his wand out of his cane. "I killed your parents to gain control of the stone but it seems that your father had other plans." He growled at her. "You father had already made _you_ the owner of the stone and I need to get you out of the way in order to control it."

My mouth went dry when I realised what he was saying. "You mean you have to kill me." I stated.

"Haha. I am so sorry future daughter-in-law but it seems like there is not going to be a wedding after all."

Then he lowered his wand slightly as a thought danced into his head, "Well, seeing as your father put me through all of this trouble, I might as well have some fun."

"Crucio!" he shouted.

Pain ripped through my body as I fell to the floor screaming. It was as if someone was stabbing me with a thousand knives or breaking my back or burning me with Fiendfyre. Or maybe it was all three and more. The pain lapped around my consciousness causing me to black out for a moment.

When I came around, Lucius was laughing. "Oh this is fun!"

The pain had stopped. I gasped for air and brought my knees into my chest. I tried to slow my heart rate and calm down.

"Now." I heard a voice say.

Then I was standing up, even though I didn't want to.

_The imperious curse _I thought.

I was dancing around the room and spinning and Lucius was laughing like a mad man.

He got me to hit myself, destroy furniture and do other immature stunts. But then he brought out the box and told me to take the stone.

I really didn't want to.

_No_ I thought.

_Do it_ a voice said in me.

_No _I thought again, except this time it was stronger.

_Do it! _Lucius shouted

"No!" I shouted and fell onto the floor again from the force of resisting.

"Why you insolent little brat!" he shouted and pointed his wand at me again.

"Crucio!" he cried with such force I was thrown into the wall and my screams were heard around the entire manor.

Harry, Ron and Draco had apparated to the back of the manor while the girls to the front.

"Right, you know the plan." Draco said and Harry and Ron nodded; Draco was going into the manor and they were his back up until he found Bella. The girls were going to create a distraction from the front to cause the minions to come out of the manor.

Draco lifted his wand into the air and shot blue sparks into the sky; it was the signal for the girls to start the distraction.

The sky lit up in the twilight as twenty fireworks zoomed around the manor causing the walls to light up, and the girls peals of laughter could be heard from inside.

Draco rushed through a side entrance that probably belonged to the house elves and Harry and Ron followed.

With his wand at the ready, Draco unlocked the first door to reveal a wild looking woman.

"Hey! What are you..." she was interrupted as Harry stunned her.

"Ron, tie her up." Draco ordered and Ron conjured ropes.

They made their way through the corridors, next to the paintings that had been turned the wrong way round. Draco turned one of the paintings round to reveal a very flustered looking woman.

"Well I never!" She spluttered. "Thank you, young man."

"What happened here?" Draco asked quickly.

"A nasty looking man called Mordred ordered his henchmen to turn all of us paintings the wrong way round so we could not see what was going on!"

"Mordred?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Do you know him?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he works in the Ministry in the department of secrets." Harry continued, "I met him once when he questioned me about what I had seen when we went to save Sirius."

"Why would he want Bella?" Ron asked in disbelief as he remembered the man. "He didn't seem like the person clever enough to pull off a stunt like this."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Draco said to the flustered lady in the painting.

Then he ran on.

"WAIT!" the woman shouted down to Draco. "Wait! I have some information about where the girl is."

Draco paused.

"Yes. I know who Isabella is. We used to talk together a lot when she was here." The woman said.

"I am not trying to hurry you ma'am, but I really need to find her." Draco said, panicking slightly.

"Right." The woman said. "I heard them taking her in the direction of the West Wing." I pointed in the correct direction and Draco thanked her.

"We promise to return the paintings to our original places when we can." Harry reassured her.

Draco rushed down the corridor. The manor was a lot like the Malfoy Manor except it had a lot more dead ends.

Draco was exasperated by the time they had reached the West Wing because they had gone down so many dead ends!

Then he heard something that made his blood boil.

He heard my screams of agony.

"NO!" he shouted and ran in the direction of my screams.

Harry and Ron were following him closely until Draco stopped before turning a corner.

He signalled for Harry and Ron to come closer. "Is that Mordred?" he asked silently.

Harry looked around the corner as calmly as was possible with all of the noise coming from behind the door Mordred was guarding.

"Yup. That's him."

Ron sighed, "Let me guess... you want us to create a distraction?"

Draco smiled, "You know me too well."

Draco stepped back and bowed low and sarcastically to let Harry and Ron charge on ahead and lead Mordred away from the door.

Draco calmed himself while there was no noise and he reached for the lock.

Then he heard a familiar voice shouting "Crucio!" and he felt like screaming too.

I had never screamed so much in all of my life. I tried not to but the pain was too much. I wanted to black out but I couldn't; the pain was keeping me awake.

I could hear Lucius' thoughts _"Die, Die, Die" _and I felt physically sick. He wasn't going to stop; I really did want to die.

A face floated into my head.

_Draco_ I thought and the pain ebbed away slightly.

My love for him made the pain bearable and I almost smiled in amongst my screams.

Then the impossible happened. My thoughts became a reality.

The door burst into a thousand splinters of wood and there stood an incredibly angry Draco.

"Draco." Lucius hissed and removed the curse from me in his temporary distraction. I gasped again and tried to cling onto the stars that were dancing around my vision. I tried to cling onto the beautiful angel standing in the doorway.

I just couldn't.

"Father." Draco replied angrily.

"Look Draco. You don't want to get caught up in this." Lucius tried to reason with him, "Just walk away."

"No Father. I have walked away from what you were doing too many times in the past but this is too close to my heart. I will not walk away." He said, anger trying to seep through his calm tone.

"She's just a girl Draco. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Lucius said, whilst edging closer to me, holding out his wand.

"No Father. Bella is truly special to me and I will not have you ruin my last chance of happiness like you have all my life!" he shouted pointing his wand at his father.

"Expelliarmus!" and Lucius' wand flew from his hand.

"Now, see here Draco." Lucius tried to reason with his son.

Draco was seething and all he could think about was this man who had made his suffer all of his life was trying to kill his fiancée... he was not happy.

"Are you really going to kill me Draco?" Lucius asked with amusement in his voice.

Draco hesitated. No. He couldn't sink to his father's level.

"No." He did not lower his wand. "But I am going to do this."

Lucius threw his head back and laughed, underestimating his son.

"Stupefy!" Draco cried and his father was thrown back into the desk and slumped into an unconscious heap on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been ages! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Because it's so short I'm going to upload another really soon. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

All I could see was darkness as I drifted through heavy unconsciousness and I dreamed.

I dreamed that I was sinking under black, sparkling water when I heard a far off sound – his voice.

It was my name as a cry coming from him. That wasn't right. He shouldn't cry when I was at so much peace. Why was he crying?

"Oh no, Bella, no!" the beautiful voice cried in horror. I didn't understand.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" the beautiful voice begged.

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't find my voice.

The voice was crying. This was wrong.

I rose towards the voice to tell him it was okay but as I did I felt pain. It was too much to bear.

"Bella!" I heard another voice shout and I felt my hand being held.

I knew who this voice belonged to. Ginny.

Why was I here? Where was I for that matter?

Then pain coursed through my body as I remembered. _Lucius Malfoy._

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt them spill over, down my cheek.

"Bella! I know you can hear me!" the voice said, this time more urgent. "Follow my voice." but his voice cracked on the last word.

Does this mean I was dying?

But the pain was still there and my head was throbbing.

"Ow…" I whispered and I felt someone embrace me.

"Oh, Bella! I thought I had lost you."

"Draco…?" I asked with an airy voice.

"It's me and I am going to take you back to Hogwarts."

My eyes fluttered open and I met them with Draco's. "Where's your father?" Draco looked over to the corner of the room to show an unconscious and bound up Mr Malfoy.

"Don't worry Bells, he won't hurt you again." Then Draco lifted me up into the air and I fell back into a deep sleep.

"Thank you..."


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time! My computer broke and it took longer that I expected to get it fixed. Here is chapter 22. Might be the last one... haven't decided yet :) Hope you enjoy it. I'd love to hear any reviews about my story seeing as it is my first one. Any feedback is welcome. Oh and if there are any missing letters, some of my keys are sticking at the moment and are being difficult. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. (sadly...) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

I had been sleeping for a long time.

When I woke my body creaked. I felt like I had been in a coma and by body responded with pain when I tried to move.

When I did finally open my eyes after moments of battle with my eyelids, Draco was there waiting for me.

"Hey Bells." And he leant in to kiss me.

I could only croak in response; my voice felt so bruised.

"Ahem!" Madam Pomfrey coughed just as we were about to kiss. "I'll have none of that in my hospital wing!" Reluctantly Draco pulled back, leaving me aching for his kiss.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked when Madam Pomfrey had gone.

"About four days." I found that hard to believe; surely I would feel better if I had been asleep to four days. But my snort of disbelief fell onto deaf ears as Draco seemed distracted by something.

"Draco, what is it?" I asked, laying my hand on his.

"Bella, why did father want to hurt you in the first place?" he asked, pain present in his eyes.

"Oh Draco. Don't feel bad for something your father did. It wasn't your fault." I avoided his question; the pain of the truth behind my parents' death was still present.

"Was it something to do with this?" And he brought out the little box with the stone in it.

"Yes." My heart stopped seeing it again; such a small thing to cause so much trouble. "It was everything to do with that."

"I've seen it before. My father would spend hours looking at this when I was younger. He suddenly had it one day. He said he had acquired it from Knockturn Alley." He looked confused.

"Well, he was telling the truth." I said. "He stole it from my parents when they were in Knockturn Alley coming back from a party. It belonged to my father and it lived on the hilt of his cane."

The stone can grant whoever owns it immense power. That's why your father wanted it. But he went at acquiring it the wrong way. He though if he claimed it, it would obey him. No. It has to be given." I looked away. "Or killed for. Your father killed my parents in Azkaban in order to gain control of the stone."

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." Draco said and kissed my hand. "I am sorry for all of the pain my father has caused you."

"It turns out," I continued while stroking Draco's hair, "I am the owner of the stone because my father gave it to me when I was younger. He knew I never knew what it was or could do and I was his safest option. So," I sighed, "your father tried to kill me to gain control and power of the stone."

I raised my left hand to him. "He also did not approve of our match." My mangled hand was proof of that.

He smiled and kissed the ring once more.

"I don't think he will be coming to the wedding." and he bent over and kissed me.

This was what I had been waiting for while I had been enduring all of the pain from Mr Malfoy's wand. I had been waiting for Draco's touch. His kiss. And now I finally had it, everything seemed complete.

Draco and I entered the Grand Hall and this time, when people looked at us, they smiled.

There were no evil stares, no judging; everyone seemed at peace.

"Bella!" a girl screamed and Ginny Weasley came rushing towards me with her arms outstretched. "Oh, God I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bella, it is really good to see you." Harry said as he was right behind Ginny.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." My arm was in a sling because of the damaged hand and I had stitches in the back of my head, but other than that, I genuinely meant it.

Draco and I waved at Hermione and Ron who were sitting at the Gryffindor table, smiling.

We made our way to the Slytherin table and sat down in our normal place, nearest the door at the end of the table. As Draco was reaching over for the potatoes I had the strangest feeling of eyes upon me. I slowly turned to look at the rest of my table and found hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. Then as quickly as I'd seen them, they turned away.

Slightly unnerved, I turned back to Draco and my food.

It turned out that the whole school had heard about what had happened and Draco was a legend. (Along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but that goes without saying!)

I finally had people talking to me in class and I no longer felt like an outsider. This was the best I had felt since my parents had died. However, I felt bad about drinking in the unexpected popularity when it was at Draco's father's expense.

The evenings were spent in the Slytherin common room with Draco or the library with Ginny and Hermione seeing as the exams were coming up. There was something calming about going back to the normal school routine, including the stress of the upcoming exams.

I was really nervous about my NEWTs. My timetable was:

Monday 9:00 – Potions

Tuesday 9:00 – Charms

Wednesday 2:00 – Herbology

Thursday 9:00 – Care of Magical Creatures

Friday 9:00 – Transfiguration, 2:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts

My dream was to be a healer at St. Mungo's. When I was younger, I was really ill with Spattergroit and had to stay in hospital for a month.

While I was there, only the healers came near me because I was covered in highly contagious pustules. There was one healer that stood out amongst the others.

She was incredibly caring and treated me like a human being rather than a patient. Her name was Elizabeth but I called her Lizzie.

She was assigned to me and was there to comfort me the whole time.

I could not save her when she caught Spattergroit and was lying in the bed next to me. I could not save her when a fever came over her in the night and she drifted away.

It was as if she gave her life in order to save mine. From that day on, I vowed to find the cure for Spattergroit.

NEWTs were over and graduation was dawning on the seventh year students fast.

"Okay." Hermione said. "Ginny, you take the top and I'll take the bottom." And they attacked my graduation dress.

I had bought a beautiful dress with my mother but the "incident" had meant that I had lost a bit of weight and it needed altering.

The girls whipped their wands out and started muttering spells to adjust the dress.

The dress was becoming more figure hugging as they said the spells and, I noted silently, becoming gradually shorter. Ginny obviously thought that Draco would appreciate seeing a little leg.

Ginny was wearing a blue dress with huge flowers all over it that made her beautiful copper hair stand out, and Hermione was wearing a green over-the-knee dress with a bow on the shoulder.

"Okay!" they said and stood back to admire their work.

I turned around to look in the mirror.

"Wow…" I breathed and then flung myself into my friend's arms. "Thank you so much you guys!"

"Oh crap!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her watch, "You need to go and get Draco."

So I ran out of the Gryffindor common room and down to Slytherin. I ran through Nearly-Headless Nick on the way and cried out in surprise; "Sorry Sir Nick!"

I also ran straight into Draco arms in the common room. "Oof!" I exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Woah, Bells!" he laughed and steadied me before I fell onto the floor.

Then he looked at what I was wearing. "I… Bella… you look beautiful." He breathed and I felt myself blush.

"Thanks. Um, do you want to get going?" I held out my hand with my engagement ring on and he took it carefully; the scars that were slowly healing made him nervous. He still thought that I might start bleeding again.

We made our way to the Entrance Hall where we met Mrs Malfoy and Peony, the Malfoy's house elf.

"Mother, it's really good to see you." Draco kissed Mrs Malfoy on both cheeks.

"Draco. I have missed you so much!" she lovingly said. Then she turned to me.

"Isabella." she said, taking my hands, "I am so sorry for the pain my husband caused but I am happy that another Malfoy is making you feel joy again." And she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. That means a lot to me."

"So, should we go in?" Draco said, pointing to the Great Hall.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called and Hermione went up to receive her graduation certificate and shook McGonagall's hand.

"Greengrass, Isabella." I smiled and walked to the front of the Great Hall. Everyone was clapping and I felt like my cheeks were splitting from the anticipating smile.

I shook Professor McGonagall's hand and took my certificate. I looked out onto the sea of faces and sought out Draco's.

There he was, in the middle, beaming at me.


End file.
